


The Twelve days of Christmas

by Enid_Black



Series: Challenge in Italiano [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF John, Case Fic, M/M, Prompt!based, amnesia!fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enid_Black/pseuds/Enid_Black
Summary: Storia scritta per la Challenge di Natale 2017 del gruppo Aspettando Sherlock 5 - Spoiler ed Eventihttps://www.facebook.com/groups/366635016782488/Promt di Aurora Bernardi: Sherlock e John sono sposati, vivono una vita felice e hanno finalmente trovato la serenità. Durante un caso Sherlock ha un incidente e si risveglia in ospedale, scoprendo di aver perso la memoria. A quel punto John dovrà aiutarlo a ricordare e soprattutto, dovrà riconquistare il suo amore.Dedica:Questo è uno dei miei trope preferiti di sempre: l’amnesia! Ho saltellato quando ho visto questo prompt e l’ho scelto subito!Nota: ci ho messo 6 mesi MA LA FIC E' COMPLETA! Metterò un capitolo a settimana ^^





	1. On the first day of Christmas ironic fate sent to me a retrograde amnesia!

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie ad Aurora per il suo prompt bellissimo  
> e grazie a NepturnalHarianne per l'instacabile Beta che è ^^

**Day one: On the first day of Christmas ironic fate sent to me, a retrograde amnesia!**

Bip bip bip bip bip…  
Negli ospedali, era sempre l’udito che gli rivelava dov’era, il necessario quanto fastidioso bip degli strumenti che tenevano d’occhio le sue condizioni fisiche era inconfondibile. _Dolore… mal di testa, una sensazione sgradevole alla mano, la flebo sicuramente. Braccia e gambe sembrano integre, quindi niente fratture. Niente intontimento da morfina, quindi niente operazioni. Commozione cerebrale? Sembra la conclusione più logica… che strano, qualcuno mi sta tenendo la mano…_ Sherlock decise di aprire lentamente gli occhi solo dopo aver esaurito le informazioni che gli altri sensi potevano dargli. La luce sembrava attenuata, quindi chi era nella stanza sapeva che la luce forte sarebbe solo stata un fastidio. Non vide nessuno davanti a sé, ma sentì movimento alla sua sinistra, dal lato dove qualcuno stava tenendogli la mano e accarezzando il dorso della stessa. 

“Sherlock…” 

_Un uomo di mezz’età, circa un metro e settanta scarso, preoccupato, non dorme da almeno ventiquattro ore, forse trentasei, mi ha chiamato per nome, quindi mi conosce, e continua a tenermi la mano. È un medico, dal modo in cui mi sta tenendo il polso e contando i battiti, nonostante il monitor, ma non è un medico dell’ospedale, non ha il camice. Le sue mani hanno calli da pistola e fucile da assalto, medico dell’esercito?_

“Afghanistan o Iraq?”

Il tonfo dell’uomo sulla sedia dell’ospedale lo prese di sorpresa in effetti. Era impallidito e si era seduto di botto, come se le gambe non lo sorreggessero più.

“Co… Sherlock, cosa?”

_Eppure non mi pareva sordo._

“Afghanistan o Iraq? È un medico, lo so da come mi prendeva le pulsazioni cardiache poco fa, ma sulle mani ha calli da armi da fuoco. I capelli però sono fuori ordinanza, quindi non è più in servizio attivo. Non è un medico dell’ospedale: non ha il camice e un medico non si sarebbe soffermato ad accarezzarmi la mano. Anzi, questo gesto dice che noi ci conosciamo, o almeno che lei mi conosce, forse da molto tempo, ma io non ho idea di chi lei sia. So però che è un ex soldato e un medico, le uniche due guerre abbastanza recenti da giustificare un addestramento alle armi come il suo sono quelle in Afghanistan ed in Iraq, dunque: quale delle due?”

La bocca dell’uomo si aprì e si chiuse un paio di volte. Poi si serrò di nuovo in un’espressione che diede a Sherlock uno strano senso di disagio. 

“Afghanistan. Ma tu questo lo sapevi già. Sherlock, mi stai dicendo che non mi riconosci?”

_Ma cos’è, io perdo la memoria e la gente perde quoziente intellettivo?_

“Oserei dire che è esattamente quello che voglio dire, dottor…?”

“John… John Watson. John Watson-Holmes ad essere precisi.” Rispose lui. 

“Oh, Mycroft ha finalmente deciso di accettare la sua omosessualità latente? Non avrei mai pensato che…” Sherlock non riuscì a finire la frase. L’uomo – John – era diventato di un colore vagamente verdognolo, si era alzato di colpo ed era uscito dalla stanza, zoppicando, senza dire una parola. Il consulente investigativo guardò la porta lasciata aperta con fare interrogativo. Poi si guardò intorno e quando lo sguardo cadde sulla mano sinistra, si accorse che il fastidio della farfalla della flebo gli aveva impedito di sentire qualcos’altro. Un anello di platino all’anulare sinistro.  
Con delicatezza per non disturbare la flebo – anche se era piuttosto sicuro che avrebbe potuto toglierla da solo senza alcun problema – sfilò l’anello. Sembrava ben tenuto, lucido ma con segni che erano evidentemente dovuti al fatto di indossarlo costantemente. L’interno era pulito, probabilmente lo toglieva prima di fare esperimenti che lo danneggiassero. _A quanto pare, ci tengo molto._ E dentro, un’incisione. “JWH, you’re amazing”.

_C’è sempre qualcosa…_

Si rinfilò la fede giusto in tempo per non farsi trovare da Mycroft a fissarla come un ebete. E sì, quello era sicuramente Mycroft ma… non se lo ricordava così magro né così vecchio. I capelli erano scuri l’ultima volta che ricordava di averlo visto, ma ora avevano segni di argento sulle tempie, e il vanesio fratello maggiore non sembrava disturbato da ciò. 

_La mia amnesia deve essere peggio di quello che pensavo._

“Sherlock, cosa hai detto di così tremendo per aver fatto uscire John dalla stanza?” Il maggiore degli Holmes, come ci teneva sempre a ribadirgli, attese la sua risposta con un sopracciglio alzato ed entrambe le mani congiunte sull’impugnatura dell’ombrello, la sinistra sopra la destra. Sherlock lo osservò attentamente. Lo scintillio sull’anulare sinistro non passò inosservato. _Che diamine…_

“Sei… diverso. Meno insicuro, e non dipende dal fatto che pare che la tua ultima dieta stia funzionando, ma hai un’aria quasi… soddisfatta. Cos’è, hai scatenato la 3° guerra mondiale? No, non è questo…”  
Mycroft sospirò. Sherlock odiava quando sospirava a quel modo: lo faceva sempre quando aveva capito qualcosa e si apprestava a spiegargliela.

“Sherlock. Come penso avrai capito, soffri di amnesia retrograda.”

“Grazie Mycroft,” lo interruppe tagliente, “non ci sarei mai arrivato. Adesso puoi darmi qualche informazione utile? Tipo che giorno è oggi?”

“Oggi è il 25 dicembre 2017. John è tuo marito, grazie tante per il trauma mentale che gli hai inferto e che hai inferto a me, e siamo al Royal London Hospital, in una camera privata. Ho appena parlato col tuo medico: ha accettato di mandarti a casa domani a patto che tu stia con John, che, come penso avrai già capito, è un medico.”

“E tu mi manderesti a casa con uno sconosciuto?”

“Per te è uno sconosciuto, fratellino. Per me, è mio cognato da oltre tre anni, e il tuo coinquilino, a fasi alterne, da sette. Quindi sì, mi fido a mandarti a casa con lui.” Mycroft gli rivolse un sorrisetto. “E adesso, fratellino, perdonami, ma mio marito mi aspetta a casa. Sei pronto a chiedere scusa a John per quello che gli hai detto prima? Posso rimandarlo dentro?”

Evidentemente Mycroft prese il silenzio (e la faccia sorpresa) di Sherlock come un assenso perché girò i tacchi ed uscì.

Sherlock si rese conto di essere abbastanza ridicolo quando John tornò dentro, meno verde ma ancora pallido, e con l’odore del pessimo caffè della caffetteria addosso. Sapeva di avere ancora la bocca semi aperta, ma il dottore ( _suo marito!_ ) non ci fece caso. L’uomo entrò nella stanza zoppicando vistosamente: strano che nell’ospedale nessuno gli avesse dato un bastone.

“Mycroft ha detto che domani posso uscire dall’ospedale solo se torno a casa con te… ma se n’è andato prima che potessi chiedere… dov’è casa?”

Sherlock vide l’uomo prendere un respiro e farsi forza.

“221b Baker Street. Dove è stata negli ultimi sette anni.” Il tono era forzatamente neutro.

“221b Baker Street… Mrs. Hudson?” una parte di sé trasalì alla faccia ferita dell’uomo, che riprese rapidamente il controllo delle sue espressioni.

“Sì. Ti ricordi di lei?” 

Il “ _e non di me_ ” era come urlato nella sua assenza.

“Sì… sì, ricordo che l’avevo contattata per prendere in affitto l’appartamento a metà dicembre. Non ricordo di essermici mai trasferito.”

“Questo se non altro ci aiuta a capire il lasso di tempo della tua amnesia. Siamo andati ad abitare al 221b a gennaio del 2010. Tu un paio di giorni prima di me.”

_E in due settimane avrei trovato una persona che poi avrei sposato? L’ultima overdose deve essere stata brutta._

Il silenzio si protrasse per diversi minuti. L’uomo che diceva di essere suo marito era seduto immobile sulla sedia, un’immobilità quasi innaturale. Sherlock invece continuava a giochicchiare con il bordo del lenzuolo. 

Ad un tratto, si ricordò che non aveva ancora provato ad accedere al proprio palazzo mentale. Si rilassò contro il cuscino e mise le mani congiunte sotto il mento, riportando alla mente la sontuosa struttura che era abituato a visualizzare. 

Entrò e iniziò a girare per le sale, sembrava tutto perfettamente a posto. 

_Che strano, mi sarei aspettato di trovare almeno confusione. Può essere che debba solo accedere alle stanze giuste?_

Visitò l’ala est, poi l’ala sud e l’ala ovest. Perfette. Poi si incamminò verso l’ala nord. E lì trovò un problema.

_Ah. Ecco perché. È tutto bloccato._

Le scale erano bloccate al centro da una parete crollata. Provò a spostare i pezzi, ma sembravano semplicemente aumentare.

“Tutto bene nel tuo palazzo mentale? Mi sembri in difficoltà.” Fu la voce di John a distrarlo. 

“Tu sai del mio palazzo mentale?” chiese, rinunciando controvoglia ai suoi tentativi, peraltro infruttuosi. John sorrise, la prima volta che gli vedeva un’espressione più distesa.

“Difficile non saperlo, visto che ci passi molto tempo. Qualcosa non va?”

“L’ala nord è bloccata.”

“Ah. Ora capisco perché non ti ricordi di me… né degli ultimi sette anni.” Sherlock fu sorpreso che John avesse perfino un’idea della mappatura del suo palazzo mentale. “Dici sempre che l’ala nord è la mia.” 

Sherlock si chiese come un uomo sulla quarantina potesse ancora arrossire. Forse era la carnagione chiara a favorire quell’effetto. Le sue elucubrazioni furono fermate da una voce alla porta.

“Oh, ben svegliato Sherlock. John, ti faccio preparare la branda?” chiese la dottoressa affacciata. Evidentemente li conosceva. Il suo turno era appena iniziato e vide John non scomporsi quando lei si affacciò, segno che si conoscevano molto bene. Non riuscì, però, a non essere incuriosito.

“Ah… No, no, grazie Mary, torno a casa questa sera, a sistemare per il ritorno di Sherlock.”

“Bene. Sono contenta di vederti sveglio, Sherlock. Ora riposati e cerca di non far venire altri capelli bianchi a John.” Lo disse sorridendo. Non aspettò una sua risposta, riprendendo il giro delle stanze.  
John si alzò, prese la giacca pesante drappeggiata sulla spalliera della sedia, e poi fece per chinarsi su Sherlock. Il consulente investigativo sgranò gli occhi, e John fece lo stesso, tirandosi frettolosamente indietro. Si schiarì la gola.

“Buonanotte, Sherlock. Ci vediamo domani a casa, viene a prenderti Mycroft, ha detto che voleva parlarti.”

“Ottimo. Di nuovo nelle mani di mio fratello…”

“E quando non lo siamo? A domani.”

“A domani, John.” 

_Sarà lunga fino a domani…_


	2. On the second day of Christmas, ironic fate sent to me two Holmeses and a retrograde amnesia!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ogni capitolo ha un punto di vista diverso... il primo, ovviamente è di Sherlock.
> 
> Qui? Qui abbiamo Anthea a narrarci cosa succede.
> 
> Ah, da oggi gli aggiornamenti saranno settimanali! A venerdì 22!!

**On the second day of Christmas, ironic fate sent to me two Holmeses and a retrograde amnesia!**

Non succedeva più tanto spesso che Mycroft le chiedesse di viaggiare in limousine con lui, ma Anthea sapeva che quella situazione era ben lontana dalla normalità.

Con il solito telefono (non più un Blackberry, questo era un prototipo molto più figo) piantato di fronte al volto, attese che il signor Holmes recuperasse Sherlock. Aveva accompagnato lei John a casa il giorno prima e aveva visto coi propri occhi quanto il medico fosse scosso. Distolse lo sguardo dalla sequela di e-mail che continuavano ad arrivare con gli aggiornamenti giusto in tempo per vedere Sherlock, seduto con aria contrariata su una sedia a rotelle, spinta da un infermiere sull’orlo di una crisi di nervi, con un compiaciuto signor Holmes al suo fianco . Il suo principale fu il primo a salire in auto, mettendosi accanto a lei, seguito dal fratello, che si sedette dal lato opposto al loro. Sherlock iniziò a giocare con la fede che, evidentemente, aveva deciso di non togliere.

“Sherlock, ho espressamente richiesto di accompagnarti io, lasciando John a casa, perché volevo parlarti.”

“E di cosa? Ti stai godendo il fatto di sapere più cose di me?”

“Non quanto vorrei, ahimè. Il tuo ritorno ai ricordi di sette anni fa mi fa solo apprezzare quanto l’influenza di John ti abbia migliorato in questi anni. No, visto che non ti ricordi nulla di quello che è successo negli ultimi anni, è necessario che tu sappia alcune cose riguardo il tuo buon dottore. La prima cosa è che non sono mai riuscito a comprare la sua alleanza, e credimi se ti dico che gli ho offerto un ottimo compenso. La seconda, è che in questi anni hai fatto qualcosa che non avrei mai pensato possibile. Anthea, cara.”  
Anthea normalmente cercava di prestare meno attenzione possibile alle conversazioni private del suo datore di lavoro, ma in questo caso, sapeva che quello era il suo segnale. Posò il telefono per un momento e prese dalla borsa una spessa cartella di documenti, porgendola al signor Holmes. 

“Questa ti chiarirà almeno gli eventi che sono successi, se non la tua relazione col buon dottore. Però, Sherlock...” Anthea osservò lo sguardo del più giovane degli Holmes spostarsi dalla cartellina al fratello, all’inusuale cambio di tono. “Cerca di non essere troppo brusco con John. Sta tenendo un fronte stoico, ma ti accorgerai che è solo questo, una facciata.” Anthea faticò a trattenere una risatina quando vide l’espressione che si stava dipingendo in viso a Sherlock. 

“Chi sei tu, e che fine ha fatto mio fratello? Chi è questo tuo marito, evidentemente ti droga!” 

Anthea strizzò le labbra assieme, assaporandosi il tono incredulo di Sherlock, e cercando di ricordare che scoppiare a ridere in una situazione del genere avrebbe incrinato il suo record di impassibilità. 

“Gregory è alla centrale di New Scotland Yard, ovviamente, e anche nel tuo stato di memoria alterata dovresti sapere come la pensa sulle droghe. Oh, guarda, sei arrivato. Anthea, cara, ti prego di accompagnare Sherlock di sopra, devo assolutamente proseguire per l’ufficio, avrai un’auto a prenderti a minuti.” Mycroft le porse la cartella, facendole cenno di portarla di sopra.

“D’accordo signor Holmes. Signor Sherlock, mi segua.” Gli disse.  
Mrs. Hudson era dalla sorella per natale, e Anthea fu un po’ triste al pensiero di non poter mangiare nessuno dei suoi biscotti, anche se la signora era stata così gentile da mandargliene una scatola per le feste. Anthea precedette Sherlock di sopra, lasciandogli un po’ di spazio per dedurre quanto poteva dall’atrio e dalle scale. In cima alle scale sulla soglia, John li attendeva impaziente.

“Buongiorno John, Sherlock sta salendo. Ho da lasciarvi questa cartella e un messaggio di Mycroft per entrambi.”

“Perfetto Anthea. Posso offrirti un the?”

“Sì, grazie. Credo che Sherlock si prenderà il suo tempo per le scale. Ha ricevuto delle notizie quantomeno sorprendenti per lui.”

“Tipo?”

“Che suo fratello è sposato con Gregory Lestrade. Sempre se si ricorda il nome del D.I.” John fece un mezzo sorriso, e Anthea sapeva che si stava sforzando. 

“Mycroft gli ha spiegato dell’incidente?” le chiese il dottore.

“No. Il signor Holmes aveva poco tempo e ha preferito parlare di altri aspetti. Ho qua un fascicolo preparato per aggiornare Sherlock su quello che è successo negli ultimi sette anni. Tranne la vostra relazione, ovviamente.” John non sembrò nemmeno sorpreso. Questa passiva accettazione era del tutto simile a quella che aveva tirato fuori dopo il Bart’s. Non era stato un bel vedere allora e Anthea si augurava che non si arrivasse agli stessi livelli. La zoppia era già abbastanza brutta da veder tornare di suo.  
Qualsiasi cosa stesse per dire per spezzare la tensione, fu interrotta dall’arrivo di Sherlock, che guardò Anthea, poi guardò John, poi guardò il plico nelle mani di Anthea e si diresse in quella che aveva già dedotto essere la camera. E ci si chiuse dentro.   
Certe volte Sherlock faceva sembrare il lavoro di star dietro a Mycroft “governo inglese” Holmes un gioco da ragazzi.   
Anthea finì il suo the in silenzio e poi salutò John, decidendo che aveva visto a sufficienza di quel teatrino. 

‘Povero dottore’ pensò la donna, mentre estraeva di nuovo il telefono dalla tasca e si metteva comoda nella limousine che l’aveva aspettata davanti al portone del 221b.


	3. On the third day of Christmas ironic fate sent to me three rotting corpses, two Holmeses and a retrograde amnesia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh!! Tre cadaveri!! Punto di vista di...
> 
> Scoprirete rapidamente di chi!
> 
> Un altro capitolo cortino ma... ehi, cadaveri!

Alla dottoressa Molly Hooper sembrò strano non aver avuto il turno delle festività natalizie, quando tornò all’obitorio il 27 di dicembre. Trovò, comunque, che la morte non si fermava nemmeno per natale, e si apprestò ad iniziare l’autopsia sul primo cadavere della giornata: un anziano signore proveniente da una casa di riposo. Probabilmente morto di vecchiaia.  
Indossò il camice, si mise i guanti, la mascherina e si armò di bisturi, accendendo il registratore.

“27 dicembre 2017, ore 8:30, dottoressa Molly Hooper dell’obitorio del St Bartholomew’s Hospital a Londra. Autopsia del signor Nigel Grooves, 82 anni, residente della casa di riposo Spring Home, dichiarato morto in data 25 dicembre, ore 23:00…” iniziò la lunga e paradossalmente rassicurante descrizione delle condizioni del cadavere, dallo status di rigor mortis (in via di dissipazione, come doveva essere dopo 36 ore) allo stato della pelle (non vi era presenza di ecchimosi pre o peri-mortem). Aprì la bocca per poter osservare le mucose e accese la luce aggiuntiva per vedere meglio. Il che fece saltare la luce nell’intero ufficio. Sollevò gli occhi al cielo, 

“Dannazione, se non riparano questo impianto è un problema, va a finire che prima o poi arriverò una mattina e tutti i cadaveri saranno in decomposizione.” Fece per allontanarsi dal cadavere per andare a riattaccare il generale dell’obitorio (che era separato dal resto dell’ospedale), quando qualcosa che decisamente non doveva essere lì catturò il suo occhio. 

La bocca di Nigel Grooves, infatti, brillava.

Di una bella luminescenza blu. 

Che fece spalancare gli occhi a Molly, allontanare di corsa dal cadavere, cosa possibile solo al fatto che lei poteva muoversi lì dentro ad occhi letteralmente chiusi, le fece sbarrare la porta, riattivare la corrente e chiamare di corsa Scotland Yard.

Per poi dirigersi ai piani di sopra dell’ospedale e farsi immediatamente visitare per avvelenamento da radiazioni. Era abbastanza certa che la quantità non fosse sufficiente a nuocerle ma perché rischiare.

Ore dopo, dopo aver preso le pastiglie di iodio, essere stata ripetutamente rassicurata dai colleghi che no, il cadavere non aveva livelli di radiazioni pericolose e che, sì, poteva continuare l’autopsia senza rischi, si ritrovò di nuovo all’obitorio ad aspettare la polizia per l’indagine. 

Per fortuna, non solo gli agenti non si fecero aspettare, ma Molly fu ben felice di vedere arrivare Lestrade, accompagnato di Sally Donovan.

“Buonasera Molly, bentrovata. Ho sentito della disavventura, sono contento tu stia bene.” Le disse Gregory appena entrato.

“Buonasera Greg. E io sono lieta di vedere te e l’agente Donovan. Non posso credere che non avrei notato nulla se non fosse andata via la luce!”.

“Si tratta di materiale radioattivo, allora?” chiese Sally, che si teneva a distanza dal corpo. Molly si girò verso di lei ed annuì.

“Sì, lo hanno confermato, ma non è una quantità sufficiente a nuocere, se esterna… in caso di ingestione, è tutta un’altra storia, come potete vedere.” Rispose, indicando il corpo. Molly si girò e prese la lista dei cadaveri su cui effettuare l’autopsia. “Il signor Grooves, 82 anni, è morto in una casa di riposo.” Molly lesse dai documenti. “Che strano… come ha fatto del materiale radioattivo a finire in una casa di riposo?” si domandò poi ad alta voce.

“Avevi altri corpi da esaminare?” chiese Lestrade.

“Sì, altri due. Un 75 enne e una 98 enne. Anche loro stavano in una casa di riposo, ma due diverse da quella del primo uomo.”  
Molly stava forse per aggiungere qualcosa, quando le porte dell’obitorio si aprirono e Sherlock entrò. 

“Allora? Cos’è questa storia di corpi radioattivi?” John era alle sue spalle, e Molly vide che non era a suo agio. Sherlock non era stato da poco all’ospedale? E perché John zoppicava di nuovo?

“Sherlock, cosa ci fai qui? Non ti ho chiamato.” Disse, sconsolato, Lestrade. Molly si avvicinò a John, lasciando Sherlock a discutere sul DI riguardo al “marito impiccione” di quest’ultimo. Lo prese da parte e lo portò alla macchinetta del caffè, sapendo che la tirata poteva andare avanti parecchio. 

“John… come stai?” gli chiese, facendo uscire una brodaglia che avrebbe dovuto essere the ma non lo sembrava dal distributore automatico.

“Eh… non so lo bene nemmeno io, Molly. Mary dice che sono dissociato e forse ha ragione ma… lo vedi? È lui, forse più abrasivo degli ultimi anni ma è lui e… non sa chi sono. Suo fratello gli ha dato i documenti riguardanti quello che è successo negli ultimi sette anni, compreso Moriarty e tutto quel che ne è conseguito, e lui ha passato tutto ieri a leggerli.” Molly bevve il suo the, facendo una smorfia alla menzione di Moriarty. “Niente. Ha accettato che sia successo perché non è logico non farlo, ma non gli è partita nessuna scintilla di riconoscimento. E io fatico ad abituarmi a questa cosa. Ieri sera per poco non gli davo il bacio della buonanotte, e stamani lo stesso col buongiorno. Mycroft pensa che ributtarsi nel lavoro potrebbe fargli bene, quindi quando ha sentito questa cosa delle radiazioni qui in obitorio ce l’ha praticamente spedito a forza.”  
John fissò la punta delle proprie scarpe, bevendo il suo the e anche lui facendo una smorfia abbastanza disgustata.

“Lo sai anche tu che le amnesie retrograde in seguito ai traumi spessissimo si risolvono da sole dopo un po’ di tempo. Magari non ha ancora avuto lo stimolo giusto. Mycroft potrebbe aver ragione riguardo i casi: l’adrenalina, il lavoro con te, sono cose che conosce e che può riconoscere facilmente.” Molly cercò di consolarlo come poteva.

“Mi auguro abbiate ragione, anche perché non voglio nemmeno pensare a quali siano le alternative.”

“Però… ho visto che non si è tolto la fede?” osservò la dottoressa, con una punta di speranza.

“No, infatti non se l’è tolta. Non so perché e non ho il coraggio di chiederlo.”

“Aww, John… forza amico mio, ne avete passate tante, anche questa sarà un’altra avventura da raccontare sul blog presto.

“lo spero tanto…”

La loro conversazione fu interrotta dalla voce di Sherlock.

“John, Molly, venite qua, abbiamo altri due alberi di natale!”

Molly entrò per prima e trovò che Sherlock aveva tirato fuori anche gli altri due corpi da analizzare e spento le luci. Ed entrambi presentavano la stessa identica luminescenza radioattiva.

“Credo che avrai una giornata piena…” osservò John, guardandoli.

“Credo che ce l’avrai anche tu…” rispose Molly, afferrando un paio di guanti e avviandosi verso il primo cadavere, iniziando la parte ufficiale delle autopsie.

La dottoressa vide il consulente investigativo avvicinarsi al dottore, lasciandogli appena il tempo per salutare lei, Lestrade e gli agenti, e trascinarlo via, dietro al prossimo indizio.

“27 dicembre 2017, ore 14:27, dottoressa Molly Hooper dell’obitorio del St Bartholomew’s Hospital a Londra. Autopsia del signor Nigel Grooves, 82 anni, residente della casa di riposo Spring Home, dichiarato morto in data 25 dicembre, ore 23:00…”


	4. On the fourth day of Christmas ironic fate sent to me four cricket bats, three rotting corpses, two Holmeses and a retrograde amnesia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oooh, un nuovo caso!! E via ad indagare.
> 
> POV: John.
> 
> Povero John XD

Non è che parlare con Molly avesse particolarmente rassicurato John, e neanche Mary era riuscita a scuoterlo. Adesso però avevano un caso, che almeno riusciva a distrarlo dalla rivoluzione avvenuta negli ultimi giorni.. Il giorno prima Sherlock lo aveva trascinato in giro per Londra, a piedi (e la gamba gli aveva fatto male tutto il tempo… quella gamba era come un barometro del suo rapporto con Sherlock, dannazione), in cerca delle sue insospettabili spie, poi erano tornati in obitorio, dove Molly li aveva aggiornati sul fatto che, in effetti, la causa della morte per tutti e tre gli anziani era avvelenamento da Polonio-210. 

“Ne basta una quantità veramente minima, somministrata per via orale, e il corpo è come se si sciogliesse dall’interno. Non avevano scampo.” Aveva detto Molly, mentre riordinava gli appunti. “Quindi, state attenti.” 

Era toccato a John recuperare un contatore geiger dal dipartimento di medicina nucleare, e poi aveva seguito Sherlock a casa, dove quest’ultimo si era attaccato al computer e aveva iniziato a fare ricerche sulle case di riposo e sui tre morti.

Nigel Grooves, 82, originario di Birmingham, deceduto alla casa di riposo Spring Home.

Frank Fletcher, 75, originario di Southampton, deceduto alla casa di riposo Meadows Hill.

E infine Mary Grant, 98, originaria di Londra, deceduta alla casa di riposo Roses Garden.

Cosa questi tre potessero avere in comune, a parte una spropositata quantità di soldi per poter stare in tre istituti di lusso, John non ne aveva idea. Se c’era qualcuno che poteva scoprirlo, era Sherlock.  
Forte di questa convinzione, e solo per quello, aveva seguito Sherlock, il 28 di dicembre, in una casa di cura per anziani. Con Sherlock camuffato da vecchietto. E lui che recitava la parte del nipote insofferente.  
Considerato che quella mattina si era trovato di nuovo quasi a dare il bacio del buongiorno a Sherlock, che il suddetto marito amnesico aveva usato tutte le tazze buone per uno dei suoi esperimenti ( _evidentemente nell’ala nord c’erano anche tutte le regole di convivenza che avevano con fatica instaurato, dannazione_ ), **che avevano di nuovo finito il latte** , che Sherlock aveva seminato pezzi di barba finta in tutto il bagno per il travestimento, e che avevano già visto DUE case di riposo in DUE indirizzi l’uno nella direzione opposta dell’altro, l’ _insofferenza_ era proprio una delle emozioni che non faticava ad incarnare.

Alla reception aveva dato i nomi falsi, aveva spiegato che il ricco zio era solo e aveva bisogno di un posto dove si prendessero buona cura di lui. Alla vista del sostanzioso assegno sventolato da John, il direttore della struttura non aveva esitato a descrivere il luogo come un paradiso ameno dove invecchiare in santa pace. Sherlock, su una sedia a rotelle ‘presa in prestito’ (da chi, John lo ignorava, probabilmente procurata dagli Irregolari di Baker Street), abiti troppo larghi addosso, una gran quantità di trucco e peli finti in faccia era perfino credibile nella parte del vecchio rompipalle. Su consiglio del direttore, lasciò lo zio William nella sala comune con gli altri anziani, dove Sherlock avrebbe senza dubbio raccolto informazioni interessanti. E poi lui era impegnato a raccogliere informazioni dal mellifluo direttore della casa di riposo.  
Meadow Hills era, pensava John, uno dei nomi più cliché e scontati per un istituto del genere. Sicuramente a prima occhiata era tutto quello che l’ufficio marketing voleva che sembrasse. Il direttore Keller portò John a fare una visita della struttura. L’ampio giardino (circondato da una recinzione che faceva sembrare la recinzione di Sandhurst quasi fatta da dilettanti), il delizioso giardino d’inverno (una sorte di serra con un televisore, al momento popolata da alcuni ospiti), e l’ampio e accessoriato refettorio. Si stavano spostando al piano superiore usando uno dei tanti ascensori (tutti accessibili con sedie a rotelle), quando John decise che era arrivato il momento di fare qualche domanda.

“Tutto ciò è molto bello, direttore, e spero capisca che so che è tutto marketing. Però fatto molto bene, complimenti. Parliamo di cose serie, quanto costa mantenere qui il vegliardo?” Il direttore non perse un colpo, senza nemmeno scandalizzarsi per il tono e il termine.

“Potrà capire, signor Harrison, che una struttura come la nostra ha dei costi. In generale, per il servizio, il costo è di 2000 sterline al mese. Ma pensiamo a tutto noi, comprese visite dal medico e qualsiasi altra cosa.”

“2000 sterline al mese… 24000 all’anno…” John fece finta di considerare questa una somma perfettamente ragionevole ma sotto sotto sputò un polmone per la sorpresa, “e quanti anni potrà andare avanti questo salasso?”

“Oh, con il nostro ottimo servizio, diversi anni.” Rispose naturalmente il direttore.

“Avete avuto decessi di recente?” chiese John, sperando di non risultare troppo ovvio.

“Ahimé, il signor Fletcher ci ha lasciato proprio durante le feste. Lo abbiamo trovato morto la sera di natale, subito dopo la cena.”  
John sapeva che Lestrade aveva interrogato a lungo il servizio della cucina di tutti e tre le case di cura, visto che le vittime erano morte tutte entro pochi minuti le une dalle altre, le differenze di tempistiche compatibili con l’orario diverso di inizio della cena nelle tre strutture, e non ne era uscito alcunché. Al contatore geiger tutte le cucine erano risultate negative. 

“Deve essere stato un evento spiacevole, specie di natale.”

“Purtroppo siamo abituati, signor Harrison. Come potrà capire avendo ospiti anziani, queste cose immancabilmente succedono. Il povero signor Fletcher era solo. Ha una figlia che vive lontano e che ha detto verrà dopo capodanno.”

“Oh, sono spiacente. Ma, ha detto che sarebbe quella la camera libera, giusto?”

“Esatto. La vuole vedere? Come potrà capire, non è ancora stata sgombrata, ma se ho ben capito il trasferimento di suo zio non avverrebbe prima del sette gennaio, giusto?”

“Volentieri. E sì, l’ho accompagnato per tempo proprio per quello, voleva vedere, e cito ‘il luogo dove mi mollerete come un cane, visto che me lo pago, almeno che sia di mio gusto’.” Il direttore rise, guidando John nella stanza. 

E ovviamente John notò subito lo stesso particolare nella decorazione sul muro, proprio sopra il letto.  
Una mazza da cricket di legno scuro, dall’aspetto ben tenuto ma evidentemente usurata. Identica, praticamente, alle altre due viste nelle altre case di cura. Là, però, c’erano già i familiari e quindi Sherlock non era riuscito a vederle più da vicino.

“Oooh, mi scusi ma sono un appassionato, e quella è veramente un pezzo raro!” esclamò, spingendo molto sul meravigliato, ed indicando la mazza. “Mi scusi, direttore, non è che mi permetterebbe di guardarla e magari fotografarla?”

“Ma certo, non credo ci siano problemi. Il signor Fletcher era molto orgoglioso della mazza e non la smetteva più di raccontarne la storia, non credo che avrebbe avuto nulla in contrario.”  
Badando bene a non toccarla più del dovuto, John prese il telefono e la fotografò attentamente, accompagnando il tutto con un commentario che citava tutto ciò che Sherlock aveva scoperto dopo che avevano visto le prime due.  
La visita si concluse una mezz’ora più tardi, dopo altre sviolinate del direttore. Quando tornò nella sala comune, Sherlock aveva l’aria di stare per uccidere qualcuno, e John si affrettò a prendere il controllo della sedia a rotelle e a portarlo fuori.  
Lo “aiutò” a salire sull’auto presa in prestito da Mycroft, e caricò la sedia a rotelle nel bagagliaio. Poi entrò in auto. Non appena l’autista partì, Sherlock iniziò a togliersi i pezzi del travestimento.

“È stata una dannatissima perdita di tempo, quella masnada di senili incartapecoriti lì dentro non hanno fatto altro che raccontarmi storie banali e melense del morto, e ogni volta ripartivano daccapo. Tu invece hai scoperto qualcosa di utile?” chiese, guardandolo. 

John mise forzosamente da parte il mal di stomaco che gli provocava vedere Sherlock così animato e non sentirsi più parte di quell’entusiasmo. L’assenza dei piccoli sguardi, del modo in cui il consulente investigativo si appropriava della mano sinistra di John senza lasciarla appena erano soli, anche mentre parlavano dei casi e delle deduzioni, il modo quasi felino con cui Sherlock posava la testa sulle sue gambe quando doveva pensare nel suo palazzo mentale. Non si era reso conto di quanto fossero fisicamente vicini fino a quando l’amnesia non aveva messo questo enorme blocco tra loro. Deglutì un’ultima volta.

“La stanza era praticamente vuota: un paio di foto della famiglia sul comodino e basta. Ma la figlia non viene fino a dopo capodanno, e ho potuto guardare un po’ di più. Ho fatto un po’ di foto. E poi avevi ragione: c’era un’altra mazza da cricket sul muro, identica alle altre. Stavolta ho potuto fotografarla nei particolari. Il direttore sembrava molto ansioso di riempire la camera.”

“Non ho dubbi, con 2000 sterline al mese di retta.” Brontolò Sherlock. “Fammi un po’ vedere le foto.” John prese il telefono dalla tasca e glielo passò, cercando di mascherare il brivido che gli aveva percorso il braccio quando Sherlock aveva sfiorato le sue dita nel prenderlo, con nonchalance. Sherlock si fermò per un attimo col telefono in mano.

“Tutto bene?” chiese John, preoccupato che fosse ancora un effetto dell’incidente. Il più giovane degli Holmes scosse la testa.

“Sì, sì, non è niente.” Sherlock aprì l’app delle foto e iniziò a scorrere la galleria. Emise un paio di mugugni alle foto meno a fuoco per poi emettere un suono di approvazione quando vedeva la stessa inquadratura a fuoco. 

“Sembra quasi che siano un segno.” Disse John, quasi soprappensiero, continuando a guardare le foto. Sherlock si fermò, e il dottore lo guardò in viso. Giusto in tempo per veder disegnare sul suo volto l’espressione che aveva sempre quando risolveva un enigma.

“John, non sarai un genio, ma sicuramente sai illuminarne la strada! Ma certo, UN SEGNO! Devo scendere!”.

“Aspetta!” esclamò John, prendendolo di sorpresa. “Sherlock, non puoi andare in giro da solo per mezza città. Non ancora. Quindi, o andiamo assieme oppure non andiamo affatto.”

“Assolutamente no, ho bisogno di pensare e il tuo cervello lento mi distrae!” John strinse i denti.

“Sherlock, lo so che tu non ti ricordi niente e giuro che cercherò di non farti pesare queste affermazioni quando recupererai la memoria, ma se ti azzardi a mettere piede fuori da quest’auto ti procurerò io stesso un’altra commozione cerebrale, visto mai che serva a farti rientrare del buonsenso in zucca. Qualsiasi cosa sia, se non può aspettare la puoi probabilmente attuare per telefono, o puoi chiamare Mycroft perché lo faccia, altrimenti può attendere venti dannatissimi minuti per tornare a casa.” John aveva alzato la voce, assumendo istintivamente il tono capitano Watson. Il suo Sherlock sapeva che quando usava quel tono di voce discutere non aveva senso. Evidentemente qualcosa di quella memoria era rimasta come memoria muscolare, perché, pur guardandolo attonito, Sherlock smise di cercare di togliersi la cintura e si mise composto.

Non appena arrivati al 221b, Sherlock scese dall’auto ed aprì il portone senza aspettare John, che prese le scale con lenta rassegnazione. 

Al piano di sopra, solo lo sbattere la porta della camera gli fece capire che Sherlock si era chiuso dentro.

Il dottore sospirò. E decise di farsi un the. Corretto al whisky. Ne aveva bisogno.


	5. On the fifth day of Christmas, ironic fate sent to me five confused policemen, four cricket bats, three rotting corpses, two Holmeses and a retrograde amnesia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed eccoci al 5° capitolo!!
> 
> E il punto di vista è di Greg! 
> 
> Ah, ci sono alcune citazioni da altro nella storia, chi è che le trova? Scrivetelo nei commenti!!

Gregory Lestrade, detective ispettore di New Scotland Yard, aveva sperato, arrivato al 24 dicembre 2017, di poter avere un periodo di feste un po’ più tranquillo. Ovviamente, nulla di tutto ciò si era verificato. Prima Sherlock aveva avuto _l’incidente_ , e aveva avuto la geniale idea di perdere la memoria degli ultimi sette anni, poi il 27 dicembre Molly Hooper aveva scoperto che tre cadaveri che aveva in obitorio non erano le morti naturali che apparivano… e ora si trovava immerso fino alle ginocchia in un caso confuso, con gli agenti novellini di servizio dietro perché _gli altri_ , giustamente, _erano tutti a casa per le festività_. 

E tanto per gradire, Mycroft aveva appioppato a Sherlock questo caso, nella speranza di aiutarlo a recuperare la memoria. Cosa per cui Greg stava già pensando a come vendicarsi sul consorte… a tempo debito. 

Era per questo che alle 23:48 del 29 dicembre 2017, Gregory Lestrade e cinque dei suoi agenti si trovavano ad intervenire in una delle case di uno dei quartieri residenziali di lusso di Londra. John li aveva chiamati perché intervenissero per un tentato omicidio e tentato furto. Greg sapeva che quando John Watson-Holmes diceva **tentato** era perché, in qualche modo, lui e Sherlock erano coinvolti.

La confusione sua e dei suoi agenti aumentò quando, andando a bussare alla porta, la trovarono socchiusa. A notte fonda. In uno dei quartieri residenziali di lusso di Londra. Greg cerco di trattenersi dal sospirare, poi spinse la porta finché non si aprì.

“Detective Ispettore Lestrade di New Scotland Yard, c’è nessuno?”

In fondo al breve corridoio dell’ingresso spuntò la faccia di Sherlock, i capelli scarmigliati, un livido sullo zigomo che cominciava ad affiorare sulla pelle chiara.

“Oh, finalmente siete arrivati.” Disse, scocciato. Greg sospirò. Poi raggiunse il cognato nella sala.  
Sotto il grande albero di natale decorato e perfettamente illuminato - l’unica cosa ancora in piedi ed intera in una stanza dove le sedie erano quasi tutte rovesciate e il tavolo pareva spostato di almeno un metro dalla sua posizione usuale - c’erano sei uomini, tutti legati, e tutti si stringevano, doloranti, il ginocchio sinistro o destro. A sinistra, John era accovacciato davanti ad un’anziana signora, che sembrava ancora un po’ scossa ma sostanzialmente illesa, e Sherlock, con tanto di cappotto ancora addosso, stava a braccia conserte in mezzo tra i due, e fissava John con uno sguardo che Greg, _ahilui_ , conosceva anche troppo bene.  
Sperava stavolta di non trovarli a pomiciare in qualche vicolo come due adolescenti.

“Si può sapere cos’è successo?” chiese il DI Lestrade mentre gli agenti fissavano la scena con aria interdetta.

“Siamo venuti qui perché sapevo che coloro che hanno ucciso i possessori delle tre mazze da cricket avrebbero tentato di uccidere anche la persona in possesso della quarta ed ultima, ovvero la signora Kramer qui. Siamo arrivati appena in tempo per vedere questi sei uomini introdursi in casa sua di notte, probabilmente con l’intenzione di spaventarla e rapinarla, e le macchie di fango sul furgone da dove erano usciti erano dello stesso fango della strada di servizio del Meadow Hills, quindi ovviamente erano gli stessi che avevano pianificato gli altri omicidi. D’altronde, il particolare simbolo sulla mazza da cricket legava questi quattro individui ad uno specifico battaglione australiano durante la seconda guerra mondiale…”  
Greg guardò gli agenti, e vide che ormai erano persi.

“Sherlock,” disse John senza alzare la voce. Gregory vide il cognato tacere immediatamente, e girarsi verso John in modo molto famigliare. Forse aveva recuperato la memoria? Si girò verso John e lo vide sgranare gli occhi per mezzo secondo. No, non l’aveva ancora recuperata. “Sherlock, rallenta, li stai confondendo.”

“Sciocchezze, non sono nemmeno arrivato alla parte contorta.”

“Eh, e tremo a quando ci arriverai.”

“Signori, mi potrete raccontare il come e il perché domani, ad un orario meno ingrato. Per ora mi basta la conferma della signora Kramer che questi sei individui si sono introdotti in casa sua, in modo da poterli arrestare.” La signora Kramer si girò a sentirsi menzionata e annuì, asciugandosi gli occhi con un fazzoletto con la trina. 

“Confermo, ispettore. La prego, porti via questi uomini terribili da casa mia.” 

“E tanto mi basta. Quanto a voi due, vi aspetto domani al commissariato per avere la deposizione.”

“D’accordo Greg, ci vediamo domani. Signora, è sola lei stanotte?” La donna annuì.

“Allora le lascerò uno degli agenti a sorvegliare casa finché un parente non possa venire a prenderla o a stare con lei.” La donna guardò grata l’ispettore.

“Grazie ispettore, ho chiamato mia nipote e dovrebbe arrivare a minuti. Questi due giovanotti sono stati tanto gentili da intervenire, non so cosa avrei fatto senza di loro.”

Greg pensò che senza di loro magari avrebbe potuto essere a casa con Myc e magari avrebbero potuto provare il nuovo regalo di Natale… meglio non pensarci. 

L’ispettore incaricò uno degli agenti di rimanere lì mentre gli altri caricavano i delinquenti nelle ambulanze, dopo averli ammanettati a dovere, e intanto osservò John e Sherlock. John si avvicinò a Sherlock e il viso gli si contorse in una smorfia di simpatia quando vide il livido sullo zigomo sempre più scuro. In automatico, sollevò le mani e testò delicatamente la zona intorno per controllare che non ci fosse nulla di rotto. Qualcosa doveva essere cambiato tra il giorno prima e ora perché Sherlock non solo non si ritrasse come avrebbe fatto in passato, ma rimase ad osservare l’uomo che era suo marito come se fosse uno dei misteri più difficili da risolvere. Greg voleva quasi ridere, ma soprattutto voleva tornare a casa dal _suo_ Holmes. 

Salutò i due uomini e portò i criminali al distretto. E sperò, per il bene di tutti, che Sherlock recuperasse in fretta la memoria.


	6. On the sixth day of Christmas ironic fate sent to me, six broken kneecaps, five confused policemen four cricket bats, three rotting corpses, two Holmeses and a retrograde amnesia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capitolo sei, e siamo a metà!!
> 
> Torniamo a vedere la situazione dal punto di vista di John!
> 
> Also: i commenti sono ammore e gioielli tutti assieme :D

Era l’una passata quando andarono via da casa di Edea Kramer, dopo che la nipote era arrivata. Sherlock si era fermato sul marciapiede e con il suo solito potere magico aveva evocato dal nulla un taxi. 

Erano entrati, in silenzio, e con diversi centimetri di distanza tra di loro, ma per una volta John non ne era scontento. 

Era stata una giornata ben strana, iniziata con Anthea che era tornata a portare loro un plico di documenti riguardanti la seconda guerra mondiale, la fornitura di mazze da cricket inviata dal governo australiano e notizie riguardo uno zaffiro di straordinaria purezza perso alla fine del secondo conflitto mondiale. Perso, insomma, più che altro rocambolescamente trafugato da quattro soldati australiani. John non aveva ancora ben capito come fosse arrivato in mano ai tre morti e alla signora Kramer, ma a quel punto gli interessava relativamente.  
Era grato che Sherlock stesse in silenzio in quella corsa in taxi. Non perché non amasse sentirlo parlare, ma perché aveva bisogno di riordinare i propri pensieri, e di decidere come muoversi. 

E tutto per via di una scazzottata.

In seguito alle informazioni girate a loro da Mycroft e ad un paio di intuizioni geniali di Sherlock, erano arrivati nei pressi dell’abitazione della signora Kramer solo pochi minuti prima dei malviventi. Ben sei di loro, tutta la banda se Sherlock aveva fatto bene i conti, si erano introdotti in casa della signora, e loro due avevano chiamato la polizia ed erano corsi all’interno non appena avevano udito il grido di paura di quest’ultima. E no, John non aveva zoppicato affatto, mentre arrivare fino a lì era stato un supplizio. 

Una volta entrati, si erano trovati davanti tre dei sei uomini, mentre gli altri tre cercavano di forzare la porta della cucina dietro la quale la donna si era barricata. Lì, il Capitano Watson non aveva potuto fare a meno di uscire. Afferrando uno dei bastoni nel portaombrelli accanto alla porta, John aveva affrontato i primi tre senza battere ciglio. Erano inesperti al combattimento e aveva notato subito che lo sottovalutavano. Uno di loro lo aveva caricato e lui lo aveva facilmente schivato, stordendolo con una bastonata sulla nuca, per poi metterlo fuori gioco o almeno rallentarlo molto con un calcio ben assestato al ginocchio sinistro. Il secondo si era avventato su Sherlock, che, utilizzando quella strana arte marziale ibrida che praticava, lo aveva steso, copiando John nel dislocargli una delle rotule. Il terzo e il quarto avevano puntato contemporaneamente John, il quale non aveva fatto altro che fare un passo in avanti col bastone tenuto orizzontale di fronte a sé, colpendo di fatto i due tirapiedi con i pugni all’altezza della bocca dello stomaco. Si erano rapidamente rialzati, e ne era nata una sorta di danza, dove i due sferravano pugni che John schivava, e John li colpiva ai punti vitali con il bastone. Una bastonata ben assestata sulle ginocchia dei due li aveva spediti a terra assieme ai loro amici, doloranti. Sherlock evidentemente si era distratto (a far cosa, John non lo sapeva) e non aveva visto in tempo il quinto uomo farglisi sotto, e questi era riuscito a mettere a segno un pugno in faccia a Sherlock. John aveva visto rosso. Si era lanciato a testa bassa verso l’uomo e lo aveva mandato a sbattere contro il pesante tavolo in legno massello, spostandolo di oltre un metro, e una volta lì, lo aveva tramortito con un pugno ben assestato e aveva concluso di nuovo dislocando una delle ginocchia. Il sesto uomo aveva deciso che non voleva arrendersi e aveva riprovato a colpire Sherlock, ma suo marito si era già ripreso dal pugno, e con una proiezione aveva mandato a terra l’aggressore, la gamba piegata in modo innaturale. 

John non aveva perso tempo e aveva legato i prigionieri, piazzandoli sotto l’albero come inusuali pacchetti regalo. Si era accorto che, mentre li legava efficientemente e mormorava loro minacce di vario genere ai loro organi interni, Sherlock era rimasto come imbambolato fissarlo. Aveva cercato di ignorarlo. Per questo, una volta terminato, non si era accorto che Sherlock era arrivato proprio alle sue spalle. John si era alzato, girandosi e trovandosi a pochissima distanza dal torace di suo marito. Una tremenda ondata di nostalgia aveva rischiato di riuscire dove sei uomini avevano fallito. Sherlock poi non era parso intenzionato a spostarsi. John gli aveva quasi detto qualcosa, alzando lo sguardo, ma una volta che i suoi occhi avevano incrociato quelli del consulente investigativo, qualsiasi cosa avesse voluto dire se ne era fuggita fuori dalla finestra. Aveva visto Sherlock deglutire, i suoi occhi fermarsi a guardare le sue labbra, per poi tornare a fissarlo negli occhi, come se avesse potuto ricavarne chissà che risposte. L’occhio medico allenato di John non aveva potuto far a meno di notare che le pupille erano dilatate e le guance soffuse di un rossore legato sì allo sforzo appena fatto, ma non solo a quello. John aveva atteso, cercando di lasciare a Sherlock il tempo di decidere. Lo stava sempre osservando quando Sherlock si era inclinato appena in avanti, avanzando di qualche centimetro, e John si era forzato a non trattenere il fiato, a rimanere immobile ma aperto. E poi, quando le labbra erano a pochi centimetri di distanza, il rumore delle sirene che si avvicinavano all’esterno li aveva fatti sobbalzare, e Sherlock si era affrettato ad allontanarsi. John si era schiarito la gola, ed era andato a sincerarsi delle condizioni della signora Kramer, che era ancora dietro la porta chiusa della cucina. La fece sistemare su una sedia prima che svenisse, e aveva iniziato a rassicurarla, mentre Sherlock lo guardava quasi contrariato. Ed era così che li aveva trovati Greg.   
Le sue reminiscenze furono fermate dall’arrivo a Baker Street. Sherlock scese imperioso dal taxi, lasciandolo (e certe cose non cambiano mai, amnesia o meno) a pagare. John entrò nella porta mentre Sherlock superava la prima rampa di scale. Il medico sospirò, accostandosi alla parete ora che la gamba aveva deciso di fargli scontare tutto il dolore che non aveva sentito durante la scazzottata. Salì lentamente le scale, e quando arrivò in casa, vide che Sherlock si era messo nella posizione in cui era abituato a stare quando accedeva al palazzo mentale. Andò in cucina e prese un gel pack dal congelatore, avvolgendolo in un asciughino che sembrava pulito. Tornò in salotto e scosse il consulente investigativo, che lo guardò interrogativo ed infastidito.

“Cosa?” chiese questo.

“Tieni. Metti questo sulla guancia, eviterà che ti si gonfi troppo. Aiuterà col dolore.” Sherlock lo guardò come se volesse rovesciargli addosso una sequela di domande, ma alla fine non lo fece. Annuì secco e prese il fagotto dalle mani di John, sfiorandogli di nuovo le dita, e si appoggiò la superficie coperta di stoffa sulla guancia. John lo vide rilassarsi e andò a prepararsi un the, ancora troppo su di giri dalla serata.  
Quando il the fu quasi finito e John stava quasi meditando di andare a letto (e quanto era strano dormire di nuovo nella camera di sopra… non riusciva ad addormentarsi molto bene), Sherlock lo prese di sorpresa.

“Perché non cerchi di farmi tornare la memoria?” chiese. E John lo fissò e lo guardò senza quasi capire.

“Che vuoi dire?” gli chiese. Sherlock sbuffò.

“Voglio dire che non mi racconti nulla di cosa facevamo quando stavamo assieme, non cerchi di farmi fare cose che facevamo prima, non mi chiedi se mi ricordo questo o quell’evento. Mi segui, mi aiuti coi casi, e mi curi se mi ferisco. Cos’è, vuoi liberarti di me?”

Probabilmente era la stanchezza. O forse lo stress. O forse entrambe le cose. Ma John iniziò a ridere. A ridere sonoramente, quasi con una o due lacrime che scendevano. “Che c’è, ti faccio ridere ora?” Sherlock stava cominciando ad offendersi. John si costrinse a calmarsi, ma la reazione lo aveva preso tanto di sorpresa quanto le domande dell’amnesico marito. 

“Sherlock, mettiamo subito le cose in chiaro: no, non sto cercando di liberarmi di te, non voglio liberarmi di te in nessun modo. Il motivo per cui non ti sto troppo addosso è perché sono un medico e sono perfettamente consapevole che è _inutile_ e spesso controproducente cercare di forzare un amnesico a ricordare.” Lo _sapeva_ lui quanto avrebbe voluto iniziare a raccontagli tutto, ma sapeva che era inutile che anzi avrebbe rischiato di perderlo così. “D’altronde ti assicuro che _stiamo_ facendo moltissimo di quello che facciamo da quando stiamo assieme: travestimenti, risolvere i casi, scazzottate. Sì, anche io che ti seguo e ti curo è perfettamente all’interno della nostra routine.” John si alzò e si accovacciò vicino alla testa di Sherlock sul divano, per poterlo guardare negli occhi. “D’altronde, ti posso assicurare che io ti amo e continuo ad amarti con tutto me stesso, e non vorrei comunque essere in nessun altro posto.” 

Non sapeva nemmeno lui da dove fosse uscita l’intensità di una tale confessione. Ma era vero e non avrebbe negato una cosa tanto vera.

“Mi confondi.” Sherlock aveva detto dopo alcuni secondi. “Penso di averti inquadrato e il secondo successivo mi stupisci e mi sorprendi. Sento quasi come se ci fosse una calamita tra noi e non riesco a capirne il perché. Sei un mistero, John Watson.”

“John Watson-Holmes,” lo corresse bonariamente John, “e lo so che questa situazione è strana. Ma dà al tuo cervello qualche altro giorno per guarire e magari tutto avrà senso. Oppure troveremo il ricordo chiave che sbloccherà tutti gli altri.” Disse John, inserendo nella sua voce tutta la speranza che aveva paura di provare.

“E se non dovesse succedere? E se non recuperassi mai la memoria?” il pensiero atterriva John, ma ricordò il periodo dopo La Caduta e rispose, saldo come sempre,

“Non importa. Ho vissuto in un mondo senza Sherlock Holmes, anzi, Sherlock Watson-Holmes, per due anni e mi è bastato. Se non potrò più averti come marito, certo non ti forzerò, ma a meno che tu non mi cacci fisicamente via, io non me ne andrò.” 

John sapeva che questo comportamento non era del tutto sano. E non gliene fregava assolutamente niente. 

Sherlock parve assorbire quelle parole. Annuì e tornò al suo palazzo mentale. John si alzò faticosamente dalla posizione accovacciata.

“Mentre combattevi non zoppicavi,” Notò Sherlock, “lo sai vero che è completamento psicosomatico?” John emise una risata amara.

“Lo so. L’ho sempre saputo ed è la prima cosa che mi hai detto quando ci siamo conosciuti. Ma sembra che alla mia gamba non interessi: quando tu non sei con me o c’è qualche problema, io zoppico.” Il dottore sentiva il bisogno di riposare. “Vado a dormire, Sherlock. Buonanotte. Cerca di dormire un po’ e se hai bisogno di me sono al piano di sopra.”

“Buonanotte, John.” Gli rispose.

John salì faticosamente le scale e si tolse gli abiti per mettersi quelli che usava come pigiama.   
Capì però che Sherlock non era andato a letto. Aveva preso il suo violino e aveva iniziato a suonare. E John riconobbe subito le note della canzone che Sherlock aveva composto per il loro matrimonio. Il cuore gli si strizzò dolorosamente nel petto, ma anche la speranza si rianimò, e riuscì, con quella melodia, ad addormentarsi, finalmente.


	7. On the seventh day of Christmas ironic fate sent to me Seven London Pubs, six broken kneecaps, five confused policemen four cricket bats, three rotting corpses, two Holmeses and a retrograde amnesia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh, un capitolo dal punto di vista di Sherlock!!
> 
> Sì, quell'uomo è un po' logorroico.
> 
> E sta iniziando a rendersi conto che... 
> 
> no, non ve lo dirò! Leggete!
> 
> AH, i pub sono tutti veri (e le particolarità elencate sono quelle dei pub!!) tranne uno, ovviamente. Ma nella via dove ho posizionato quello fittizio (e fidatevi, lo riconoscerete!) c'è in realtà uno dei miei pub preferiti: lo Sherlock Holmes Pub... ora, capite che non potevo lasciargli questo nome, sarebbe stato eccessivamente narcisistico anche per Sherlock!!

Sherlock quella mattina si svegliò di nuovo presto, dopo poche ore di sonno. Non che ricordasse di aver mai avuto bisogno di dormire troppo, ma riposava in modo strano, nonostante sapesse che quello era il suo letto e il suo corpo lo riconoscesse come tale, c’era qualcosa… qualcosa che mancava.

Per una volta non sentì il rumore delle stoviglie in cucina e di John che preparava il the e ne approfittò per riflettere. Sapeva che il caso era stato messo sulla sua strada ad hoc per distrarlo, anche se doveva ammettere con riluttanza che era stato un caso da due patch di nicotina. Quello che l’aveva lasciato perplesso era la sua stessa reazione a John. Lo aveva incuriosito la raccomandazione di Mycroft di essere tollerante nei suoi confronti, e più di una volta aveva provato la spinta a fare tutto il contrario solo per fare un dispetto al fratello ma… non c’era riuscito. Non che non avesse trattato John in modo brusco, ma sembrava che per l’uomo che diceva di essere suo marito la cosa non fosse lontana dal normale. In compenso, alcune volte aveva quasi _obbedito_ a John, come se fosse una seconda natura. La storia che aveva letto nel fascicolo consegnatogli da Mycroft non gli aveva affatto chiarito il modo in cui loro due erano finiti assieme. Gli rimaneva tutt’ora inconcepibile di essersi perfino _sposato_ , anche se ammetteva che John aveva destato la sua curiosità. Tentare di comprendere la presenza dell’uomo nella vita sua era come avere la soluzione e mancare del problema; John Watson continuava a sorpassare ogni schema con cui Sherlock provava a inquadrarlo, una cosa frustrante oltre ogni comprensione.

Prese il computer che aveva lasciato in camera e lo accese. Sì, c’era abbastanza batteria per non doversi muovere per un paio d’ore. Si sorprese a vedere che non vi era password, ma per una volta ne fu contento: non sapeva se sarebbe riuscito a dedurla, anche se non l’avrebbe mai ammesso. Aprì il browser e aspettò che caricasse la schermata di ricerca.

Non si aspettava certo che si aprisse un blog come prima pagina.

Il Blog personale del dottor John H. Watson.

_Da quando in qua seguo blog? Da quando in qua seguo blog che tengo come pagina principale del mio browser? In cosa diamine mi sono trasformato? Cos’ha quest’uomo di così affascinante che pure con gli ultimi anni della mia memoria saltati mi trovo a seguire quello che dice?_

Da un lato, voleva davvero fare il Bastian Contrario. Quest’uomo era approvato da Mycroft, sembrava davvero che non gli importasse degli esperimenti o dei piani assurdi durante le indagini. Si chiedeva, Sherlock, come avesse potuto cambiare tanto. E in parte lo rifiutava.

Dall’altro, si rendeva conto che _lui_ era stato il primo a scegliere quell’uomo. Dai dati sul fascicolo di Mycroft, John Watson aveva ucciso Hope per salvare lui. Non era solo un medico, era un soldato, un capitano. E Sherlock avrebbe volentieri mentito a chiunque altro, ma non a se stesso: vederlo il giorno prima alle prese con quei malviventi, metterli fuori gioco con efficienza ed eleganza, vederlo anche infuriarsi quando _lui_ era stato colpito e sentire poi quelle stesse mani che avevano provocato tanto dolore a quegli uomini muoversi delicatamente quando gli aveva controllato la ferita…  
Per non parlare del momento subito dopo lo scontro quando era stato Sherlock stesso ad iniziare quasi il bacio.

Scosse il capo, cercando di togliersi dalla testa il pensiero.

Guardò di nuovo lo schermo del computer e decise di affrontare la questione una volta per tutte. Se le informazioni di Mycroft non erano state sufficienti, forse questo _blog_ gli avrebbe dato un punto di vista alternativo sulla storia, e soprattutto, una finestra per cercare di capire il suo coinquilino… _suo marito_.

Quindi cliccò in fondo alla prima pagina, sui grandi caratteri verdi che dicevano “Vedi gli altri post”.

Scorse in fondo e trovò i primi post.

**14 dicembre  
Niente**

_Ma che?_

**15 dicembre  
** Non ha senso  
Non mi succede mai niente 

**20 gennaio  
** Come?  
Come lo cancello? 

**21 gennaio  
** Contenta ora?  
Guarda, Ella, sto scrivendo nel mio blog. 

Sherlock guardò perplesso lo schermo. Cosa c’entrava questo guscio pieno di niente con l’uomo che solo la notte precedente aveva messo KO sei delinquenti e poi aveva consolato un’anziana signora spaventata?  
I due post successivi continuavano sulla stessa linea di _nulla assoluto_ , inutilità. Solo una rapida menzione al caso dei suicidi.  
E poi…

**29 gennaio  
Uno strano incontro**

Da lì in poi Sherlock si perse nella lettura di tutti i casi che John aveva registrato. Ma non erano i casi – di cui aveva già letto nel fascicolo di Mycroft – ad interessarlo. Era il modo in cui John lo descriveva, caso dopo caso, sempre più coinvolto, sempre più trasparente, almeno per lui. Sembrava quasi che qualcosa volesse smuoversi ma _niente_ era abbastanza. Lesse avidamente i vari eventi fino ad arrivare al processo di Moriarty e poi…

E infine

**16 giugno  
Era il mio migliore amico e io crederò sempre in lui.**

Questo era l’unico evento di cui, nel fascicolo del fratello maggiore, non ci fosse un’analisi sterile e clinica, ma una lettera scritta a mano di Mycroft stesso. Sherlock prese il plico di documenti dal comodino e cercò la lettera. L’aveva letta ma l’aveva anche presa tremendamente sotto gamba.

Ora, era necessario rileggerla, alla luce di queste nuove informazioni in suo possesso.

_“Sherlock,_

_Non è possibile lasciare solo ai dati il compito di descrivere la sofferenza che i piani di Moriarty hanno portato a te, a John e a noi tutti. So che non è nella tua natura credermi di primo acchito, quindi immagino che queste parole cadranno probabilmente nel vuoto, ma non mi sentirei a mio agio con la mia coscienza (che, checché tu ne dica, esiste) se non tentassi almeno di darti un’idea.  
I due anni in cui sei stato via per smantellare la rete di Moriarty sono stati duri quasi quanto gli anni in cui passavi le giornate a farmi venire i capelli grigi drogandoti. C’era in te una disperazione di portare a termine quella missione che ho visto solo quando eri disperato per un’altra dose di droga. Mi sarei preoccupato di più se non avessi saputo che il dottor John Watson era colui per cui stavi cercando di muovere montagne e fiumi._

_Se ti capiterà di leggere tabloid del periodo del tuo ritorno, per una volta ci hanno azzeccato. Sì: avevi finto il tuo suicidio, simulato la tua morte solo per poter salvare la vita a John, a Mrs. Hudson ed al mio Greg. Non aggiungerò altro, non credo che tu debba ricordare per interposta persona, ma sono convinto che sia necessario che tu capisca che il tuo “vecchio” te aveva delle ragioni molto valide per comportarsi come si è comportato._

_A presto, fratellino.  
Myc” _

Sherlock si perse nella lettura e rilettura finché la batteria non lo abbandonò. Poi decise che era giunta l’ora di uscire di casa, per riflettere a mente lucida. Si vestì rapidamente, si mise il cappotto mentre John gli chiedeva dove stesse andando e, ignorandolo del tutto, uscì di casa.  
Il dottore era ancora in pigiama (erano le sette del mattino in fondo) e quando tentò di fermarlo Sherlock semplicemente lo schivò. Non disse una parola ed uscì.  
La voce di John che gridava “SHERLOCK!” lungo le scale gli risuonò nelle orecchie più a lungo di quanto avesse voluto.

Il cellulare gli vibrò in tasca e lo tirò fuori.

 _‘Devo far venire un’auto? MH’_  
Con una mano, rispose.

_‘Ho bisogno di pensare. Fa’ che John non mi segua. SH'_

_‘Se avessi bisogno, chiamami. MH’_

Sherlock non si degnò di rispondere all’ultimo messaggio, chiamò un taxi e diede un indirizzo preciso.  
Aveva letto il blog di John, e di tutte le cose che gli erano sembrate strane, la più strana era la festa di addio al celibato, solo loro due in giro per i pub. Aveva trovato la lista sul sito, perché evidentemente John ci teneva a fare pubblicità visto che _pareva_ si fossero divertiti (entrambi!).

Arrivò al Calloh Callay. Ovviamente era chiuso, ma solo vedere l’entrata così particolare gli fece girare la testa. Un flash, che probabilmente era una memoria ma a lui sembrava come il fotogramma di un film, gli fece ricordare uno strano cocktail con un nome terribile, bevuto con un cilindro graduato. Superò rapidamente la posizione del pub, cercando di rompere il blocco nel suo palazzo mentale. Niente. Il flash era stato meramente quello.

Proseguì a piedi, ignorando i taxi, sapendo di avere ore da spendere. Alla fine, arrivò al secondo. Lo Zetter Townhouse aveva tutto l’aspetto di una residenza georgiana, e un altro flash coi cilindri graduati lo assalì. Lenzuola di cotone egiziano, quadri moderni fatti per essere antichi, animali esotici impagliati. Che senso aveva tutto questo? Nel flash si vide riflesso in uno specchio appeso al muro, con accanto John, ed un sorriso stampato in faccia. Un’espressione che su altri non avrebbe esitato a definire “innamorata”, ma che su se stesso gli sembrava non avere senso.

Eppure… eppure non era stato John a quasi baciarlo la sera prima.

Il terzo pub gli ricordava la Tube. Il flash fu ancora più strano, una bomba in un vagone? No, non capiva nulla di quello che il suo cervello gli propinava, sapeva solo che c’era sempre e comunque John con lui.

L’Icebar London si stagliò di fronte a lui dopo aver camminato non sapeva nemmeno più lui quando. Un bar gelido, tenuto sotto zero, erano rimasti molto meno dei quaranta minuti massimi concessi ma era stato… interessante.

_E come faccio a sapere dei quaranta minuti? Non era nel blog di John. Maledetto blocco!_

Girò in direzione di Angelo, in Northumberland street (quella strada era menzionata così spesso nel blog) per proseguire più avanti e bloccarsi davanti al pub più assurdo dove avrebbero potuto andare.  
Il Murder She Wrote sembrava quasi un pezzo di New England trapiantato nella Old England, e i riferimenti alla scrittrice interpretata da Angela Lansbury si sprecavano. Sherlock non amava ammettere di avere un debole per quel telefilm, ma quando era bambino e poi ragazzo gli aveva tenuto compagnia, sostituendo quelle tate noiose e fissate col cibo.

_Quante cose di me ho raccontato a quell’uomo? Avrei pensato che un addio al celibato sarebbe stata l’ultima cosa che avrei voluto, così come il matrimonio ma… questo giro… sembra fatto apposta per non fare annoiare me…_

Sherlock rimase più a lungo davanti al Murder She Wrote. Tanto a lungo che si fece l’ora di pranzo. Si girò quando si sentì toccare la spalla.

Era Angelo.

“Sherlock Holmes, non avevo dubbi! Vieni amico, vieni a mangiare qualcosa? E dov’è il tuo baldo dottore?”

_Il mio baldo dottore…_

“Sono solo oggi, John aveva da fare.” Mentì con facilità.

“Ah, peccato, vi vedo sempre volentieri assieme… d’altronde, sono stato il primo a capire che sareste stati perfetti l’uno per l’altro…”  
Sherlock seguì Angelo, prestando solo in parte attenzione al suo monologo; ricordava di averlo letto sul blog. Come quel primo incontro era proseguito da Angelo, ebbe il flash della labile luce di una candela, gli occhi nocciola di quello che ancora non si capacitava potesse essere suo marito.

Accettò il piatto di pasta alla bolognese che Angelo gli servì (‘Ragù alla bolognese vero, non quell’imitazione che propinano al ristorante giù all’angolo’, gli aveva detto Angelo, augurandogli buon appetito).

Aveva mangiato meccanicamente, e Angelo come al solito aveva protestato quando aveva provato a pagare.

Perché aveva provato a pagare? Non pagava mai da Angelo.

Rimase ancora un’ora a pensare seduto al tavolo del ristorante italiano, guardando la facciata del Murder She Wrote, poi decise che voleva e doveva finire il giro che si era imposto.  
Ora il suo cervello era tornato alla sera precedente. Alla dichiarazione di John, così salda, incrollabile. Una parte di lui provò nostalgia per quel sentimento che sembrava così totalizzante. E anche se senza dubbio – specie se si costringeva ad essere onesto con se stesso – provava una forte attrazione per il dottore ( _chi altri lo accettava così com’era perfino con l’amnesia se non John? Nemmeno il suo stesso fratello_ ), non capire da dove venisse la profondità del sentimento lo irritava. Aveva letto il fascicolo, aveva letto il blog: John aveva ucciso una persona – un serial killer, bada bene, ma sempre ucciso – per salvargli la vita dopo una giornata che si conoscevano.

I piedi lo avevano nel frattempo portato davanti al sesto pub. Il Barts. Il nome in realtà gli evocava altro. Un palazzo largo e tozzo, ma abbastanza alto per comportare una caduta di una certa gravità. Un ospedale. Ma questo era uno bar _speakeasy_ , un locale che, stranamente, di nuovo ricordava. Dietro la porta nera, una sorta di bar/salotto, con mobili che non andavano gli uni con gli altri, e diversi animali impagliati, alcuni in posizioni strane. Si erano vestiti per adeguarsi all’epoca, mentre i cilindri graduati si riempivano e si svuotavano. Un post-it incollato sulla fronte…

Dannazione, uscire di casa lo stava confondendo più che stare dentro!

Mancava una tappa. Un’ultima, perfino sarcastica, tappa. Un altro _speakeasy_ , ma tematizzato come un’agenzia di investigatori privati. Arrivato davanti, un altro giramento di testa. Ricordava di aver risposto a domande assurde, ricordava qualcuno (John?) che parlava di un caso riguardo una stampella di alluminio, o almeno così Sherlock credeva. A quel punto il livello alcolico doveva essere stato alto perché anche i flash erano confusi. 

Ma lì, davanti all’Evans and Peel, col sole tramontato e il freddo di dicembre di Londra che gli si appoggiava addosso e le persone che iniziavano ad uscire e ad augurarsi “buon anno!” a vicenda, Sherlock riuscì finalmente a capire ciò che cercava. 

A primo acchito aveva pensato che il giro dei pub per l’addio al celibato fosse stato un suo modo per assecondare John, per qualche strano motivo. Ma ognuno di quei luoghi aveva qualcosa di strano, particolare, _interessante_. Quel giro non era su misura per un uomo apparentemente normale (oh, perché John Watson cercava di apparire normale, e per la maggior parte ci riusciva, ma anche in quei pochi giorni Sherlock si era reso conto che era tutto tranne che quello) ma era un giro _pensato per lui_. John aveva pensato a lui quando aveva organizzato l’addio al celibato, come aveva pensato a lui in ospedale tenendo le luci basse, come aveva pensato a lui a casa andando a dormire nella seconda camera anche se era _evidente_ che la cosa gli pesava. Aveva pensato a lui anche non inseguendolo quella mattina.

Sherlock non sapeva se e come si sarebbe innamorato ancora di lui. 

Però sapeva che probabilmente era sulla buona strada.

E quell’uomo, che lo accompagnava nei casi, che prendeva a pugni la gente che lo feriva per poi medicarlo, se voleva proprio essere onesto con se stesso, meritava di non passare capodanno da solo, dopo aver avuto il trauma dell’amnesia della persona che (e stranamente questo pensiero gli arrivò e lo fece sentire _piccolo_ ) considerava la più importante della sua vita.

Evidentemente era fermo da un po’, il cellulare gli vibrò in tasca.

_‘Se sei pronto per tornare a Baker Street, c’è un’auto nera pronta a prenderti. MH’_

_‘Sì, sono pronto. Grazie. SH’_

_‘Oh cielo, l’apocalisse si abbatterà su noi tutti, mio fratello mi ha ringraziato. MH’_

_‘Stai troppo tempo con George… SH’_

_‘Gregory. E non abbastanza. Buon anno, Sherlock. MH’_

_‘Buon anno, Mycroft. SH’._

La limousine nera si accostò al marciapiede e lui vi entrò grato. Abbassò il vetro con l’autista.

“Prima di andare a Baker Street, si dovrebbe fermare al ristorante Grande Muraglia, per piacere.” L’uomo annuì semplicemente. 

E fu così che alle 21 del 31 dicembre 2017, Sherlock Holmes salì i diciassette scalini del 221B di Baker Street con le mani piene di buste del ristorante cinese.


	8. On the eighth day of Christmas ironic fate sent to me eight New Year’s resolutions, seven London Pubs, six broken kneecaps, five confused policemen, four cricket bats, three rotting corpses, two Holmeses and a retrograde amnesia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capodanno, che giornata, che giornata!!! Manca poco alla fine, e vediamo questo giorno dal punto di vista di John!!

Sherlock era sparito per tutta la giornata e solo il messaggio di Mycroft aveva impedito a John di inseguirlo. Non che Sherlock non fosse in grado di sopravvivere a Londra da solo, non aveva perso TUTTA la memoria, ma John si era ritrovato tutt’un tratto a lottare con un flashback della caduta, improvvisamente solo. Solo i messaggi regolari di Mycroft sullo status di Sherlock gli avevano dato un po’ di sollievo, ma la gola rimaneva chiusa in una morsa.

Era seduto sul divano quando sentì la porta del 221B aprirsi e dei passi frettolosi sulle scale. Li avrebbe riconosciuti ovunque. Si girò quasi quasi a fatica verso la porta, ignorando la spalla che si lamentava, nell’attesa che si aprisse.

Finalmente smise di sentirsi soffocare ad ogni respiro. 

Fissò Sherlock mentre portava dentro i pacchetti da cui veniva marcatamente il profumo della cucina cinese. Lo stomaco decise di farsi sentire, gorgogliando. Dopo il the della mattina, non aveva mangiato altro, e probabilmente il mal di testa era dovuto a quello. La dimostrazione di quanto fosse utile essere un medico, per la sua stessa salute. Si sentiva come il calzolaio con le scarpe rotte.  
Sherlock si fermò di fronte a lui e mise le buste sul tavolo. Lo osservò da capo a piedi. John si sottopose allo scrutinio, attendendo il verdetto, che non tardò.

“Non hai mangiato nulla. Hai a malapena finito il the. Hai alternato camminare davanti alla finestra al sederti catatonicamente sul divano. Cosa che hai fatto nell’ultima ora.” Erano constatazioni, però, non giudizi.

John non riuscì a trattenersi

“Fantastico…” mormorò, con sincerità. Non riusciva nemmeno ad arrabbiarsi, mentre ricambiava lo sguardo di Sherlock. Era indicativo che Sherlock fosse scappato dopo che la sera prima gli aveva ricordato quanto lo amava? Sherlock ricominciò a parlare.

“Tu eri... _oh_ …” John riconobbe l’espressione da _eureka_ sul viso di Sherlock, e lo osservo accovacciarsi davanti a lui, con ancora il cappotto indosso, il bavero alto e ridicolmente drammatico. “Tu eri _preoccupato_ …” John si fece scappare una risata amara.

“Sì, Sherlock. Ero preoccupato.”

“Io… mi dispiace…” iniziò lui

“Lascia stare. Ho visto che hai portato la cena. Mangiamo?” John interruppe. Non aveva voglia di parlarne ora, a stomaco vuoto. Sherlock annuì. John non lo seguì con lo sguardo mentre andava in cucina, fermandosi solo un attimo ad appendere il cappotto, ma aspettò che tornasse, brocca dell’acqua e due bicchieri tra le mani. Lo osservò immobile mentre riempiva uno dei bicchieri e glielo porgeva.

“Bevi, John. Sei disidratato.”  
John accettò il bicchiere da Sherlock e si ritrovò a buttar giù l’acqua quasi tutta di un colpo. Poi si ritrovò davanti un contenitore con del lo mein. Il suo preferito. Tra l’altro, notava ora dal logo, dal ristorante cinese dove avevano cenato dopo il caso Hope. Fissò Sherlock, incapace di parlare.

“Lo sapevi che i buoni ristoranti cinesi si riconoscono per via della maniglia della porta?” gli disse quest’ultimo, iniziando a mangiare e facendogli cenno di fare altrettanto. John decise di non farsi altre domande, per il momento, e imitò il marito.  
Dopo aver cenato, Sherlock si mise sulla sua poltrona, evidentemente impegnato ad esplorare il suo palazzo mentale. John portò i contenitori con gli avanzi in cucina e li mise in frigo, poi tornò in salotto e si sedette sul divano, con un libro in mano. 

Da cui dopo un’ora non aveva letto che dieci pagine. 

Alzò gli occhi e lo sguardo di Sherlock non era più perso nel palazzo mentale, ma fisso su di lui, implacabile. Avrebbe dovuto esserci abituato, e di solito non gli faceva quell’effetto ma avere l’attenzione completa di suo marito dopo una settimana da quando si era svegliato senza riconoscerlo era scioccante.  
Sherlock si alzò di colpo e gli si mise accanto, sedendosi in modo da stargli di fronte, leggermente sul bordo del divano. Non lo toccò, ma lo fissò ancora più intensamente. John si sentì all’improvviso la gola secca.

“Sher… Sherlock?” mormorò, preoccupato che un rumore troppo forte potesse spaventare l’altro e farlo allontanare.

“Mi mancavano molti dati su di te.” iniziò quello. “Dati che non avevo modo di ottenere da altre fonti. Mi sono già reso conto che la tua presenza migliora le mie capacità e le mie abilità, ma il tuo stato mentale si sta deteriorando a causa della mia amnesia retrograda, e credo sia meglio per entrambi fare un patto, stipulare delle… regole.” John cercò di seguirlo ma non era sicuro di capire dove voleva andare a parare.

“Che regole?” si sforzò di chiedere.

Da fuori, si sentì allora un gran rumore, e le campane delle chiese che annunciavano la mezzanotte.

Capodanno.

“Chiamiamoli buoni propositi. Per questo strano inizio di 2018.” disse Sherlock. John lo guardò spaesato, pur avendo preso l’iniziativa su questa cosa, Sherlock gli sembrava un pesce fuor d’acqua: John sapeva che quell’idea non era proprio nelle sue corde. “Inizio io. Se questa amnesia dovesse durare, mi propongo di imparare a conoscerti meglio. Ora tocca a te… ‘Se questa amnesia dovesse durare…’?”

John iniziò a capire.

“Se questa amnesia dovesse durare… non ti lascerò comunque solo.” gli rispose. Sherlock gli sorrise, incoraggiante. E probabilmente anche grato.

“Se questa amnesia dovesse durare… cercherò di non dare per scontato il tuo appoggio.” John prese le mani di Sherlock, il consulente investigativo lo lasciò fare.

“Se questa amnesia dovesse durare… non cercherò di trasformarti nello Sherlock che io ricordo.” John fu lieto di essere riuscito a sorprenderlo di nuovo, ne adorava l’espressione quasi smarrita, come se si dimenticasse di controllare gli occhi e la bocca, che faceva quando John si dimostrava imprevedibile. In più, Sherlock gli strinse le mani.

“Se questa amnesia dovesse durare… Cercherò di re-imparare le regole per gli esperimenti in cucina.” John si trovò a ridere, portandosi le mani propria e di Sherlock all’occhio per asciugare una lacrima.

“Se questa amnesia dovesse durare… Sei comunque mio amico e non dovrai sopportare tutto da solo.” Il sorriso dell’altro lo imbambolò per un momento.

“Se questa amnesia dovesse durare…” riprese Sherlock, “Continuerò comunque a suonare il violino pe te quando non riesci a dormire.” John sgranò gli occhi fissandolo. “L’altra notte, non ti sei rigirato per ore quando ho suonato.” 

“Sei incredibile… Davvero incredibile, Sherlock.” John gli sorrise commosso. “Se questa amnesia dovesse durare… continuerò a voler invecchiare con te.” 

“Ecco, otto. Come la cifra finale di questo 2018 appena iniziato, pensi possano bastare?” chiese Sherlock. John sospirò. Ogni proposito, suo o di Sherlock, aveva allentato un nodo pesante nel suo stomaco, non si sentiva più come se il mondo dovesse cadergli da sotto i piedi da un momento all’altro.

“Sì… sì, io… grazie Sherlock.” 

“Di niente, John.” Quando Sherlock sollevò le loro mani, il dottore si accorse che erano ancora congiunte. Fece per liberare l’altro dalla stretta, visto che non si fidava di non portarsele alle labbra, ma le lunghe dita affusolate di Sherlock gli si strinsero intorno, attirando John in un abbraccio, quanto mai inaspettato. Il dottore si trovò il viso contro il torace magro dell’uomo e strizzò gli occhi, portando le sue braccia intorno alla vita dell’altro e stringendolo a sé. E così rimasero finché John non si sentì colto dal sonno, e, tra un respiro e l’altro, si addormentò. 

Al mattino, si svegliò sul divano, con un cric al collo e il plaid che tenevano in salotto proprio per quelle evenienze rimboccato addosso. Sherlock era in cucina, ne sentiva i rumori mentre armeggiava col becco bunsen e le provette per qualche esperimento, e John si rese conto che aveva dormito bene per la prima volta da una settimana a quella parte.

Fu la prima mattina in cui pensò, convinto, che ce la potevano fare.


	9. On the ninth day of Christmas ironic fate sent to me, nine shots a’shooting, eight New Year’s resolutions, seven London Pubs, six broken kneecaps, five confused policemen four cricket bats, three rotting corpses, two Holmeses and a retrograde amnesia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nono capitolo!! Oooh, Punto di vista di Sherlock!!

Il primo giorno dell’anno era passato senza grossi scossoni. Dopo che John gli si era praticamente addormentato tra le braccia, Sherlock si era disteso per qualche ora sul divano, rimuginando e guardando il viso finalmente rilassato del dottore. Il suo corpo pareva ricordare cose che alla sua mente risultavano ancora inaccessibili, perché anche lui si era addormentato, cullato dalla sconosciuta familiarità del corpo accanto al suo. Era rimasto un po’ spiazzato svegliandosi alle quattro del mattino ancora abbracciato a John. Si era allora alzato, districandosi lentamente e delicatamente dalle braccia del dottore e svolgendo il plaid dallo schienale del divano per poi posarglielo sopra.

Aveva poi passato il primo giorno dell’anno tra gli esperimenti, il suono del violino e John che gli ricordava di mangiare e bere. Era… confortante.

Ovviamente un giorno tanto tranquillo non poteva che essere un’oasi solitaria, nel frastuono della loro vita.

Il 2 di gennaio 2018, Gregory Lestrade li aveva convocati per sviluppi sul caso delle quattro mazze da cricket. I sei uomini arrestati avevano confessato, alla fine, di aver ricevuto ordini da qualcuno più in alto. Non era certo un altro Moriarty, però, e Sherlock aveva fatto presto a scoprire l’identità del mandante. Sherlock era quasi deluso dallo sviluppo del caso, che sembrava promettente all’inizio, e invece si era rivelato poco più di un 4. Ormai erano in ballo, però, e mancava poco alla fuga del vero colpevole. John aveva chiamato Lestrade per i rinforzi.  
Evidentemente nei sette anni di cui non ricordava nulla, la polizia non era affatto migliorata. Sherlock aveva calcolato che sarebbero arrivati e avrebbero trovato tutto deserto, i malviventi spariti. Non che nutrisse particolari speranze su un miglioramento delle forze dell’ordine, s’intende, ma un minimo…In quel momento stavano seriamente rischiando che mandante e scagnozzi se ne andassero indisturbati.   
Sherlock era rimasto quasi sorpreso della sicurezza con cui John aveva preso il controllo della situazione, e si era ritrovato a seguire le sue indicazioni mentre tendevano una trappola per bloccare i malviventi. L’edificio dove erano aveva solo due uscite. 

“Stupido.”

“Inaspettatamente utile.” Ribatté John, chiudendo una delle porte esternamente.   
Sherlock aveva compreso, pensava, la strategia di John: chiudere gli accessi ed intrappolare le persone all’interno.  
E in effetti fu quello che fece John, bloccando con delle sbarre di ferro la seconda uscita. Sherlock notò però che sulla facciata c’erano le finestre del piano mezzano con gli uffici. Lo fece notare a John. Il quale rispose,

“Lo so. Riesci a portarmi sul tetto di questo edificio?” gli chiese, in un apparente non sequitur.  
Sherlock si guardò intorno e visualizzò nella sua mente la zona di Londra dove si trovavano. Prese di corsa uno dei vicoli, seguito da John ( _ovviamente non zoppicava, lui e quella sua gamba ad intermittenza!_ ), e saltò, arrampicandosi su una scala esterna. 

_Che strano senso di déjà-vu…_

Sherlock ignorò la sensazione e guidò John sul tetto. Una volta arrivati, il medico lo fece acquattare accanto a lui. 

“Che vuoi fare?”

“Tenere d’occhio la situazione dall’alto.” Rispose John. Una volta al bordo, piano piano si affacciarono. Sherlock vide John annuire convinto. “Perfetto, non dovrebbero vederci. E comunque saranno distratti.” Il suono inconfondibile delle sirene della polizia si avvicinava. Sherlock si stese a terra accanto a John, mentre osservava Lestrade che disponeva gli agenti di fronte agli ingressi bloccati. Quando le finestre sulla facciata si aprirono, Sherlock comprese il piano di John, che aveva la pistola pronta. Sapeva che erano otto uomini più il capo, e ora erano tutti affacciati e puntavano le pistole sugli uomini di Lestrade. Si urlavano a gran voce, e Lestrade con il megafono cercava di convincerli ad arrendersi. Sherlock sapeva che non sarebbe mai successo. Vide John tendersi e prepararsi con la pistola. Si sporse un po’ di più per capire cosa il capitano avesse visto che a lui sfuggiva, e John, senza dire nulla, gli abbracciò il collo con un braccio e se lo portò sotto il mento, permettendogli di guardare ma coprendolo dal fuoco. Sherlock si sentì di nuovo scombussolato come apparentemente solo John Watson riusciva a fare, ma rimase fermo sotto il dottore, permettendogli di mirare.

E poi… 

Sentì il torace di John premerlo verso il basso mentre prendeva un respiro profondo e, a seguire, un momento di perfetta immobilità.  
John esalò e premette il grilletto, gli spari cadenzati regolari come un battito del cuore, il rumore attutito dalla posizione di John intorno alla sua testa. Quando John riprese a respirare normalmente, le nove pistole puntate su Lestrade erano a terra. Il tutto era durato cinque secondi e mezzo. Sherlock si sentì percorrere da un brivido che nulla aveva a che fare con la temperatura rigida dell’inverno.

_Rimarchevole._

Al termine di quei cinque secondi e mezzo John si appiattì ancora di più sopra Sherlock, per nascondere entrambi alla vista dei malviventi e di Lestrade ( _anche se sicuramente Gary immaginava chi fosse stato_ ). Il corpo di John stava sopra il suo dalla vita in su, con il collo del medico piegato sulla sua testa e la bocca che gli sfiorava l’orecchio. Sherlock quasi sentì qualcosa smuoversi nell’ala nord del palazzo mentale ma… niente. 

John rotolò via da sopra di lui e se lo portò dietro per spostarsi più verso il centro del tetto del palazzo. Si trovarono stesi supini l’uno accanto all’altro, le mani che si toccavano casualmente e le teste a pochi centimetri di distanza, e per la seconda volta Sherlock pensò che un bacio non sarebbe poi stato così male. Specie quando John si girò verso di lui con un ampio sorriso soddisfatto, che si ritrovò prontamente a ricambiare.

“Magnificente, John.” Gli disse, prendendogli la mano nella propria e stringendo per trasmettere quanto. Il sorriso dell’altro si allargò, cosa che non aveva pensato possibile.

“Ho i miei momenti.” Deflesse John, continuando a sorridere, e Sherlock lo sentì accarezzargli il dorso della mano che stringeva nella sua. Watson poi si alzò accovacciato e porse la mano a Sherlock per aiutarlo. “Andiamo, cerchiamo di allontanarci. So che i proiettili verranno requisiti da Anthea appena arriveranno a New Scotland Yard, ma non vorrei davvero farmi interrogare di nuovo da Greg, lo trova una irritante perdita di tempo.”

“E come dargli torto, per una volta?” rispose Sherlock, mettendosi accovacciato e guidando John dall’altro lato dell’edificio, da dove poterono saltare una serie di tetti e scale e trovarsi a Baker Street più veloci che se avessero preso un taxi.

La gamba di John non aveva ceduto nemmeno una volta.  
Arrivarono a casa, aprirono la porta, e arrivati nell’ingresso, si appoggiarono al muro, ancora col fiatone, ancora ridendo.   
E di nuovo la sensazione di déjà-vu.   
Stava per dire qualcosa a John quando la porta del 221 A si aprì rivelando Mrs. Hudson, tornata a casa, che li salutò ed iniziò a raccontar loro del Natale.  
Sherlock smise di ascoltarla.  
Quando salirono al piano di sopra, John zoppicava di nuovo. La cosa cominciava ad infastidirlo non poco, anche se sapeva che _non_ era colpa di John.

E si trovò a giurarsi che avrebbe trovato una soluzione. Fosse stata l’ultima cosa che avrebbe fatto.


	10. On the tenth day of Christmas ironic fate sent to me, Ten Marriage Photographs, nine shots a’shooting, eight New Year’s resolution, seven London Pubs, six broken kneecaps, five confused policemen four cricket bats, three rotting corpses, two Holmeses...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decimo Capitolo!! E il titolo inizia a non reintrarci più XD... per fortuna mancano SOLO GLI ULTIMI DUE!!!
> 
> Punto di vista di Mycroft!

Se c’era una cosa che Mycroft Holmes aveva imparato era che, seppur fosse già di suo irragionevole farsi delle aspettative sul comportamento del fratello, il coinvolgimento del buon dottore lo rendeva ancora meno prevedibile, perché perdeva anche il parametro dell’orgoglio cieco (lo stesso che li aveva tenuti divisi per anni).

(Fino a quel giorno, al Bart’s, con tre proiettili pronti a colpire e Moriarty che si era ucciso sul tetto. Mycroft ancora aveva brividi al pensiero di cosa avevano rischiato.) 

Dopo gli anni di rapporti più tiepidi, a volte quasi calorosi, seguiti a quel salto nel vuoto – letterale –, l’ostilità dimostrata da Sherlock dopo la perdita di memoria l’aveva colpito più del previsto. Sperava solo che l’amnesia, come avevano detto i medici, fosse temporanea. Ma erano passati dieci giorni, e Sherlock era ancora privo dei suoi ricordi.

Se solo non avesse avuto quello stupido incidente…

Due secchi e familiari colpi alla porta interruppero il flusso di pensieri,

“Avanti,” rispose. Anthea si affacciò dentro l’ufficio.

“Signor Holmes, il signor Sherlock vorrebbe parlare con lei.” Mycroft sospirò, mettendo via i documenti su cui stava lavorando. Aveva resistito anche troppo prima di venire.

“Fallo entrare, Anthea, e fa’ portare del the, per piacere.”

“Certamente.”

Mycroft rimase seduto, in attesa.  
Sherlock entrò dalla porta come se fosse casa sua, si tolse la sciarpa e il cappotto e li lanciò in modo disordinato sulla poltrona nella parte dell’ufficio dedicato ad una sorta di salottino. Si portò le mani ai capelli e tirò i riccioli. Mycroft raramente l’aveva visto così.

“Caro fratello, cosa ti porta qui, in uno stato di agitazione così evidente?” gli chiese, senza girare tanto intorno al problema.

“Come se non lo sapessi, Mycroft…” lo apostrofò innervosito il fratello.

“Sherlock, posso immaginare una serie di motivi per cui tu possa essere qui, ovviamente legati alla tua attuale amnesia retrograda, ma credo troverai maggior giovamento nell’andare dritto al punto. Ti dedico volentieri del tempo per rispondere alle tue domande, ma renditi conto che ho del lavoro da svolgere.” Gli rispose, non in modo brusco. C’era quella dannata situazione tra U.S.A. e Corea del Nord. E la questione Brexit gli aveva fatto venire gli ultimi capelli bianchi, anche se sperava che quella situazione fosse pressappoco risolta.

Nel momento di stallo, mentre Mycroft aspettava con pazienza che Sherlock si decidesse a parlare, entrò Anthea a portare il the. Mycroft ne bevve un sorso, spingendo l’altra tazza verso Sherlock, che la prese con gesti stizzosi. 

Dopo i primi sorsi, Sherlock finalmente si scosse.

“Ci sono cose che non capisco. E so che non le capisco perché la mia memoria è bloccata.”

“Immagino che riguardi John.” Se Mycroft era costretto a sottolineare l’ovvio, Sherlock era davvero in difficoltà. 

“Mycroft, non prendermi per stupido per piacere. Se fosse una cosa che posso dedurre per conto mio, non sarei certo qui. Mi trovo ad essere… stranamente sollecito nei suoi confronti, e non desidero arrecargli ulteriore disagio oltre a quello che sta già avendo a causa della mia amnesia.” Mycroft sorrise. “E ora perché mai ridi?”

“Non sto ridendo, Sherlock, si chiama _sorriso_. Pur avendo perduto la memoria, il tuo primo pensiero è _non arrecargli disagio_. Fratello, cosa vuoi?”

“ _Che qualcuno mi spieghi cosa provo per lui! Dannazione!_ ” Mycroft non si scompose per lo sfogo improvviso del fratello. Si scostò leggermente dalla scrivania e aprì un cassetto. Ne tiro fuori una cartellina, e la mise sul tavolo, porgendola a Sherlock. 

“Le tue risposte non possono essere date da altri. Ma le puoi leggere tu stesso.”

“Che intendi dire?” chiese Sherlock, aprendo la cartella. “Cos’è questa roba?”

“Foto del tuo matrimonio. Per esattezza, dieci foto del tuo matrimonio.” Rispose Mycroft.

“Foto del mio matrimonio? E che me ne dovrei fare?” il maggiore degli Holmes si appellò a tutta la sua pazienza.

“Aprile, Sherlock, e guardale. La fotografa che avevate ingaggiato è un’ottima fotoreporter, non avete voluto foto in posa. Ma proprio per questo, i vostri volti dicono più di quanto io possa mai dirti. E vedere certe prove direttamente sulla tua faccia ti convincerà meglio di quanto ti possa convincere io.” 

Mycroft si allungò oltre la scrivania e prese un polso di Sherlock, che stava guardando fisso la prima foto, evidentemente presa in un momento toccante della cerimonia. Mycroft la conosceva bene.  
John era di spalle, non si vedeva la sua espressione perché il viso era appoggiato nell’incavo del collo di Sherlock, le spalle arcuate verso l’uomo davanti a lui. Sherlock appoggiava la testa lateralmente su quella di John, il volto leggermente girato in direzione dell’uomo, e quello che colpiva della foto in bianco e nero era l’espressione tenera in viso. 

Anche Mycroft ne era rimasto colpito la prima volta. Non per niente, aveva voluto la stessa fotografa per il matrimonio suo e di Greg. “Sherlock, però ricorda una cosa, e sappi che mi costa molto dirtelo: il cuore di John Watson è la cosa più preziosa che tu abbia mai posseduto. Prima di fare qualsiasi cosa sii sicuro.”  
Sherlock guardò Mycroft serio. 

“Sei terribilmente melenso per essere lo stesso che mi disse amare non è un vantaggio?” gli rinfacciò.

“Sì. Ed è uno dei pochi casi in cui sono disposto ad ammettere che mi sbagliavo enormemente.”

Sherlock guardò a lungo il fratello, ed infine annuì. Poi chiuse la cartella ed andò via, portandola con sé. 

Mycroft si sedette di nuovo sulla sedia, quasi pesantemente. Sperava di aver fatto quanto necessario e di aver fatto bene. Dal cassetto da cui aveva tolto la cartella delle foto, tolse un portafoto chiuso a libro. Dentro, un’unica foto. Lui e Gregory, il giorno del matrimonio. Gregory era seduto leggermente di lato, rivolto verso di lui, che guardava verso destra, qualcosa di indefinito, mentre parlava. Mycroft rideva, con la testa quasi appoggiata alla spalla dell’altro, una mano sul ginocchio del fresco sposo. Il maggiore degli Holmes sapeva che Sherlock sarebbe arrivato alla giusta conclusione, anche grazie a quelle foto. Ora non gli rimaneva che sperare che non fosse testardo come un mulo e che tutto si risolvesse al più presto.


	11. On the eleventh day of Christmas ironic fate sent to me, Eleven cups of tea, Ten Marriage Photographs, nine shots a’shooting, eight New Year’s resolution, seven London Pubs, six broken kneecaps, five confused policemen four cricket bats...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> questo capitolo è stato un PARTO, 5 mesi per finirlo, non riuscivo ad andare avanti, è il motivo per cui ho iniziato a pubblicare SEI MESI DOPO la scrittura del primo capitolo!
> 
> Ma è anche il penultimo!!
> 
> E scusate il ritardo, ma venerdì si sposava una mia amica ed io ero impegnata a organizzare ed allestire tutto!!

Nella sua lunga ed avventurosa vita, Martha Hudson era fiera di dire che aveva sempre trovato il modo di cavarsela e perfino di aiutare gli altri, quando erano in difficoltà. Il suo metodo preferito? Una tazza di the! Era sempre quello che ci voleva, una tazza di the e tutto tornava al suo posto. Una o undici, ecco, non stava a guardare questo tipo di dettagli.

 

_Tazza di the numero uno._

La prima, quella della mattina. Quella senza la quale non riusciva proprio a compicciare nulla in casa. Quella su cui ponderava tutto quello che era successo nei giorni precedenti e nel cui colore ambrato meditava il da farsi per il giorno che stava iniziando. Oh, ne erano ben accadute di cose. Era tornata a casa dopo il Natale passato con sua sorella, per scoprire che Sherlock era riuscito a farsi venire un’ _amnesia_! Come se le loro vite non sembrassero già il copione perfetto di qualche telefilm, o, peggio, soap opera! Sì, certo, non si annoiava mai ma… santo cielo! Ah, ma ora era tornata lei. Il giorno prima Sherlock era uscito di tutta fretta ed era ritornato pensieroso, con un pacchetto in mano. Chissà oggi cosa avrebbe avuto in serbo per gli abitanti del 221 di Baker Street.

 

_Tazze di the numero due, tre e quattro._

Un caso appena risolto significava che Gregory Lestrade sarebbe passato presto a prendere le loro deposizioni. Ovvero a ritirare quanto già preparato da John. Ormai avevano una consolidata routine per queste evenienze. Si sorprese leggermente a vedere il detective ispettore scendere dalla limousine nera del marito, addirittura accompagnato da quest’ultimo, ma non si sarebbe certo fatta scappare l’occasione per fermarli entrambi.   
Aprì la porta del 221A ed andò ad aprire la porta principale prima che potessero suonare.

“Oh, buongiorno Mrs. Hudson.” Disse il maggiore degli Holmes, “Grazie per aver aperto.” 

“Buongiorno signor Holmes, buongiorno Detective ispettore, buone feste e buon anno! Prego, entrate, lasciate che vi offra una tazza di the.”

“Oh no, Mrs. Hudson, dobbiamo proprio…” provò ad interromperla Lestrade. Senza successo.

“Sciocchezze, ispettore, un the con questo freddo è proprio quello che ci vuole. È già pronto!”   
I due uomini ovviamente la seguirono: come potevano rifiutare una tazza di the? Non avrebbe avuto senso!  
Pochi minuti dopo, erano tutti seduti nel salotto, con un piatto di biscotti (freschi, naturalmente, appena fatti) davanti, da cui non avevano resistito a prendere un assaggio.   
Non si poteva dire che Martha Hudson fosse un’impicciona: lei si faceva gli affari suoi. Incidentalmente, le vite dei due inquilini del piano di sopra rientravano, a suo dire, tra i suoi affari. 

“Povero Sherlock, ci mancava solo l’amnesia…” disse, servendo loro il the.

“La ringrazio per la simpatia per mio fratello, Mrs. Hudson, ma le giuro che qui gli unici poveri siamo noi.”

“Myc dice bene, Mrs. Hudson, trovare Sherlock in stato pre-John è stato traumatico.” Confermò Lestrade.

“Oh, ma io l’ho visto abbastanza normale… è così grave?” chiese, mentre rimetteva la teiera sul tavolino.

“Lei l’ha visto dopo qualche giorno di presenza di John.” Gli rispose Mycroft, con una mezza smorfia mentre beveva il the troppo caldo.

“Certo che povero John… prima Sherlock finge la sua morte, _ora_ perde la memoria. Se fosse uno dei miei libri rosa, sarebbe l’eroe tragico!” 

Il detective ispettore iniziò a tossire a queste parole, e Mycroft gli diede due secche pacche sulla schiena per aiutarlo. “Tutto bene, Gregory?” gli chiese Martha.

“Sì, Mrs. Hudson,” rispose lui, schiarendosi la gola, “Solo un goccio di the che ha preso la via sbagliata.”  
Martha si beò di qualche altro minuto di chiacchiere con i due uomini, finché non finirono il the e si congedarono. Quei benedetti ragazzi avevano sempre vite molto impegnate!

 

_Tazze cinque e sei_

L’ora di pranzo si avvicinava e Martha stava pensando a tutti gli avanzi ancora in frigo. Sospirò, mettendo su il bollitore per un’altra tazza di the, quando sentì suonare alla porta.   
Dalla finestra, vide Molly sorriderle e salutarla, facendo cenno al pacchetto che teneva tra le mani. Mrs. Hudson uscì per aprirle.

“Oh santo cielo, cara, entra, entra! È veramente freddo, cosa fai in giro?

“Buongiorno Mrs. Hudson!” la salutò pimpante Molly, “Sono venuta a portarle un pensierino, lei è stata così gentile a mandarmi quei biscotti e questa sciarpa.”

“Oh, sciocchezze cara, non era necessario! Ma vieni dentro, hai mangiato? Sto mettendo il the e ho fin troppi avanzi per finirli da sola, non mi dispiacerebbe avere compagnia.”  
Molly le rivolse un gran sorriso.

“Oh, Mrs. Hudson, non voglio disturbare…” iniziò.

“Ma che, ma che, nessun disturbo cara, anzi, sii buona: fa’ compagnia ad un’anziana signora. Gli ultimi giorni sono stati strani…” le disse, mentre Molly si toglieva il cappotto e lei preparava il the.

“Sarà un piacere farle compagnia. Quanto a Sherlock…” Molly si sedette e prese un pezzo di pane, iniziando a sbriciolarlo tra le mani, “è decisamente una pessima notizia ma… potrebbe andare peggio. John è provato, però.”

“Sfiderei chiunque a non esserlo, mia cara!” esclamò Martha, “e anzi, mi pare che il dottore se la stia cavando bene. Sherlock, d’altronde, sta facendo del suo meglio… anzi, più di quello che mi aspettavo facesse.” Molly bevve il the e mangiò un po’ del cibo in tavola. 

“In effetti, per quanto sia sicuramente più acido di quello a cui eravamo abituati, non posso dire che sia proprio esattamente tornato a com’era prima di conoscere John. Ma come diamine è successo?” 

“Lo sai, cara, nessuno me l’ha raccontato? Sherlock immagino non lo ricordi, e non ho avuto proprio il cuore di chiedere al povero John… magari, quando la situazione sarà meno… burrascosa.”

“Hhm… probabilmente è meglio, sì… Ah, le ho raccontato dell’ultimo caso? Mi sono trovata con un cadavere con la bocca che brillava di blu!”  
Molly raccontò a Martha tutto ciò che era accaduto, mentre le due donne finivano di mangiare e bere il the. Si congedò poco più di un’ora dopo, dopo aver aiutato Mrs. Hudson a rassettare. 

“Che cara ragazza che è Molly… se solo trovasse un buon partito… vivo.” 

 

_Tazze sette, otto e nove._

Martha era andata a riposare per un’oretta dopo che Molly era andata via. La sua età si faceva sentire. E come sempre, appena sveglia, non poteva rinunciare ad una buona tazza di the. Mise su il bollitore, e si affacciò alla finestra. Il sole era tramontato, era freddo, ed era ben lieta di rimanere dentro. Stava per rientrare in cucina quando vide John e Mary varcare la porta di casa e decise, estemporanea, di invitarli a scaldarsi assieme a lei. D’altronde sembravano infreddoliti e anche pensierosi, e non c’era nulla come il the in quei casi!  
Si affrettò alla porta del 221A e fece in tempo ad intercettare i due medici.

“Mary, John! Ma siete intirizziti! Venite a prendere un the caldo, ho appena messo su il bollitore!”   
Mary sorrise a Mrs. Hudson, togliendosi il berretto di lana lavorata.

“Oh, Mrs. Hudson, che fortuna incrociarla! Volevamo proprio venire da lei!” Martha sorrise deliziata, mentre John cercava di dire qualcosa. Che lei non udì, troppo impegnata a rispondere,

“Cari, è sempre un piacere quando una vecchia signora come me ha visite! Venite, il the sarà pronto a minuti e credo di avere ancora del pudding di frutta!”  
Martha sapeva di aver tirato un colpo basso: il pudding di frutta era il preferito di John.  
Si tolsero i cappotti pesanti, appendendoli all’ingresso. Mrs. Hudson era particolarmente contenta di aver riassettato a dovere e di aver infornato tanti dolci il giorno prima: stava avendo una giornata piena di ospiti!  
Servì il dolce e il the ai due medici e si mise a sorseggiare.

Fu Mary a rompere il ghiaccio.

“Mrs. Hudson, stavamo pensando,”

“Stavi,” la corresse John, ricevendo una leggera gomitata dall’amica.

“Stavamo pensando, dicevo, che il compleanno di Sherlock è vicinissimo, e potremmo forse organizzare una piccola festa? Ci aiuterebbe, magari preparando il crumble che tanto piace a Sherlock?” chiese Mary. Martha si illuminò.

“Oh, ma che magnifica idea! Sherlock ne sarà entusiasta!” sentenziò sicura.

“Sherlock lo odierà…” mormorò John a mezza voce, poi schiarendosela. “Mary, Mrs. Hudson, Sherlock è ancora convalescente e…” riprese, cercando di risultare convincente.

“Oh, sciocchezze John, se può arrampicarsi sui tetti per farti da supporto mentre spari, può reggere una piccola festa. Una cosa tra noi: Mrs. Hudson, qui, tu, ovviamente, io, Molly, Greg, Mycroft, magari Anthea se vuole trattenersi.” 

“Ah, Mary, ma dobbiamo subito organizzare! Magari potremmo farlo da me per una volta, così Sherlock non se lo aspetterà!”  
E mentre Mary e Martha si perdevano nei dettagli – pochi a dire il vero – del pranzo di compleanno di Sherlock, John, per la gioia della padrona di casa, finì il pudding di frutta.

 

_Tazze dieci ed undici_

Era piuttosto tardi. Mary e John erano andati via dopo un’ora, dopo che le due donne avevano essenzialmente organizzato la festa per Sherlock. John si era mangiato il pudding, e Martha l’aveva visto andar via più sereno. Lo diceva sempre lei che il the era la soluzione a tutto!  
Il bollitore stava andando in funzione per l’ultima volta, una delle tisane alle erbe già pronta nella tazza. Mrs. Hudson sbadigliò, e poi sentì bussare alla porta. Si legò la vestaglia meglio in vita e si avvicinò allo spioncino. Non era notte fonda, ma non di meno era insolito per lei avere ospiti a quell’ora. Aprì la porta con un sospiro quando vide che era Sherlock.

“Sherlock, caro, che succede, tutto bene? Entra, stavo giusto per prendermi una tisana, ne vuoi un po’?”  
Martha non aspettò che l’uomo rispondesse, si recò in cucina, tirò giù un’altra tazza e mise dentro una bustina di tisana, attendendo che lui la seguisse. Anche se non aveva ancora spiccicato parola, Martha non aveva bisogno che parlasse per capire che era lì per un motivo. Infatti, la porta si chiuse nel salotto, e i passi di Sherlock lo portarono fino in cucina, dove il bollitore aveva appena iniziato a fischiare. Mrs. Hudson versò l’acqua in entrambe le tazze e le mise in un vassoio, prendendo poi dal frigo uno dei tortini di carne che Sherlock amava tanto: le sembrava un po’ sciupato.   
Si sedettero al tavolo e Sherlock bevve un sorso del the bollente per poi aggiungerci tre cucchiaiate di miele. Martha scosse il capo e sorrise: era sempre così, quando doveva dirle qualcosa. Ricordava ancora quando le disse che lui e John si sarebbero sposati. Stessa identica scena.

“Allora, Sherlock? Come ti senti?”   
Il consulente detective sembrò quasi riscosso dalla domanda, come se si fosse immerso da qualche parte.

“Quando ha capito che John ed io saremmo finiti assieme?” le rispose lui con una domanda. Martha rise,

“Oh caro, il giorno che l’hai portato qui. Eri così nervoso, lui non ti conosceva ancora così bene da vederlo ma… sembravi un galletto che si mette in posa con tutte le piume. Non che ne avessi bisogno, John era perso già dal primo momento.”  
Sherlock mangiò un tortino di carne evitando di rispondere immediatamente. Martha attese paziente.

“E… il giorno del matrimonio?” chiese lui di nuovo. Mrs. Hudson lo guardò un po’, appoggiando la tazza sul tavolo e allungando una mano per coprire una di quelle di Sherlock, bloccando le dita che stavano tamburellando sul piano.

“Il giorno del matrimonio eravate tutti e due nervosi. Come se aveste paura che l’altro potesse cambiare idea. Impossibile, dissi ad entrambi. Alle nozze, siete arrivati di fronte al celebrante contemporaneamente, e quando vi siete visti… oh, Sherlock, vorrei tanto tu recuperassi la memoria anche solo per ricordare questo momento: i vostri visi si sono illuminati, ho iniziato a piangere proprio lì!”

“No… non ci sono foto?” chiese Sherlock.

“Certo che ce ne sono. Ma hai il vostro album di nozze di sopra, no?” chiese, stranita.

“Sì, ma… John saprebbe che l’ho aperto.” Rispose lui.

“Ah, sempre con le tue cose di nascosto da quell’uomo… va bene, per questa volta sarò indulgente. Prendo la mia copia, che siete stati così gentili da regalarmi.”  
Mrs. Hudson si alzò e andò alla vetrinetta del salotto, estraendo un elegante album in pelle color testa di moro, con una S e una J intrecciate impresse in bassorilievo sul davanti. Arrivò al tavolo e lo appoggiò lì, aprendolo e cercando la foto incriminata. Erano due foto, che prendevano due pagine che guardavano l’un l’altra. Sherlock le guardò attentamente, poi finì di colpo il the e si alzò. Andò alla porta, la aprì e giusto prima di uscire,

“Grazie… Mrs. Hudson. Buonanotte.”

“Di niente, caro, buonanotte.”

Sì… Sì, Martha Hudson aveva una buona sensazione per quei due, e non si era mai sbagliata prima.


	12. On the twelfth day of Christmas ironic fate sent to me, Twelve kisses, Eleven cups of tea, Ten Marriage Photos, nine shots a’shooting, eight New Year’s resolution, seven London Pubs, six broken kneecaps, five confused policemen, four cricket bats...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'ultimo, ULTIMISSIMO capitolo è finalmente giunto!!
> 
> OGGIOIA!!!  
> Grazie alla mitica NeptunalHarianne che mi ha salvata dai Wall of Text, dai cambi di Punto di Vista a mezza frase, dalle troppe frasi che iniziano con "e" e spesso e volentieri anche dalla follia pura!! Spero vi sia piaciuta, e se vi è piaciuta, fatemelo sapere con un commentino, mi rendereste davvero felice!!

Uscì da casa di Mrs. Hudson e non salì subito al 221b. Si sedette sull’ultimo scalino delle scale, le mani unite palmo a palmo sotto il mento, cercando di riordinare le idee. L’orologio in casa della sua padrona di casa aveva segnato le 22:30. Mary era andata via circa un’ora prima, e Sherlock aveva lasciato John sul divano a leggere. Era sceso senza cappotto e risalire per prenderlo era fuori dal personaggio, di qui, lo stazionamento in fondo alle scale.

Entrò nel suo palazzo mentale. Strutturalmente era tutto esattamente come undici giorni prima, le aggiunte su _John_ erano tutte all’ingresso dell’ala Nord, ancora bloccata. Sherlock passò in rassegna tutto ciò che in quei giorni aveva capito e compreso di John. La sua testardaggine e la fedeltà. L’amore che diceva di provare per lui (e sicuramente Sherlock non capiva cos’altro poteva motivare tanto il dottore a rimanere con lui: sapeva di essere insopportabile, e spesso lo faceva anche apposta). Catalogò tutte le istanze dei quasi baci, compreso quello di quella stessa mattina, quando John gli aveva passato il the. 

Gli si era inaspettatamente stretto il cuore quando John si era ritratto all’ultimo secondo. Non sapeva di volerlo. Ogni tocco, dalla mano sulla sua quando si era svegliato all’ospedale, a quando John lo aveva coperto col proprio corpo su quel tetto. Prese a girare la fede, un tic che pareva famigliare a tutti, tranne che a lui. 

Cominciava ad essere frustrato e impaziente con la proprio incapacità di ricordare. Specialmente perché era evidente che _lui stesso_ anelava a qualcosa di più con John.  
Sherlock ripensò ai buoni propositi di capodanno, al fatto che dopo quel giorno il dottore gli era sembrato più rilassato, meno in ansia. Forse anche meno insicuro. Di sicuro ancora zoppicava ( _ed era una cosa che lo faceva impazzire._ John gli aveva raccontato come lo aveva “guarito” la prima volta, ma non sembrava funzionare più).  
Provò di nuovo a sgombrare il passaggio nell’ala nord. Ci provò pensando di scavare tra i detriti, si visualizzò armato di pala, addirittura di dinamite. Nulla. Era ostinato quanto lui. Dopo l’ennesimo tentativo, Sherlock guardò l’ora.

_Mezzanotte e mezza_

Era il 5 di gennaio. Il giorno dopo sarebbe stato il suo compleanno. E Sherlock decise che era stufo di aspettare che un miracolo, un gesto gli restituissero la memoria. Non esisteva la magia, d’altronde.  
Si alzò, sgranchendosi ginocchia e schiena, e poi salì le scale, con passo determinato e rapido, ormai deciso.  
Quando entrò nel salotto del 221b, John era ancora sul divano, ed evidentemente si era addormentato leggendo perché si era riscosso di punto in bianco e la smorfia che aveva in viso gli diceva che la spalla non aveva gradito la posizione. Sherlock si sentì mancare un attimo il fiato quando come primo istinto gli venne da andare a massaggiare la spalla dolorante. L’ala Nord ogni tanto faceva passare qualche briciolo di informazione, e Sherlock ne approfittò. Si avvicinò al divano, rimanendo dietro, e posò le grandi mani sulla spalla del dottore, iniziando a massaggiarla così come gli suggeriva la memoria muscolare. John emise un gemito e poi un sospiro.

“Oddio, grazie Sherlock. La spalla mi odia quando mi addormento sul divano.” Gli disse il dottore, riempiendo il silenzio che era rimasto tra loro. Sherlock non parlò, concentrandosi per non sbagliare, per non dimenticare un passo, un gesto. Quando finalmente il muscolo gli sembrò sufficientemente rilassato, finì il giro del divano e si sedette accanto a John, in una posizione del tutto analoga a capodanno.  
Vide il dottore guardarlo, la bocca socchiusa, gli occhi che indugiavano per un secondo sulla sua bocca senza però fermarsi, continuando il percorso fino a guardarlo negli occhi. Non sapeva Sherlock cosa John vedesse nel suo sguardo, non si sentiva del tutto in controllo, ma qualsiasi cosa fosse lo fece sussultare impercettibilmente. Il capitano dell’esercito però non si mosse, non cercò di mettergli pressione. Chiunque altro lo avrebbe fatto.

E lì, Sherlock seppe che la sua decisione era giusta. Si avvicinò ancora a John, e prima di poter ritrattare, ne afferrò le mani. Rimase bloccato lì, con gli occhi sulla fede di John, carezzandola.

“So cosa è scritto nella mia fede. Ma non ti ho mai chiesto cosa fosse scritto sulla tua…” John districò delicatamente le mani dal loro intreccio, e si sfilò la fede, porgendogliela ancora in silenzio. Sherlock l’afferrò e la girò fino a riuscire a leggere le parole: ‘my conductor of light, SHW’.  
Non si era accorto di avere chiuso gli occhi, con la fede stretta nel pugno, fino a che la mano sinistra di John non gli toccò la guancia. Aprì gli occhi e fissò il dottore nei suoi.

“Non devi sentirti in dovere di fare niente. Te l’ho detto per il primo dell’anno, io sono qui fino a che non mi dirai che non mi vorrai più tra i piedi.”

“Sei uno sciocco, e un sentimentale. E fin troppo disposto a sacrificarti per gli altri.” Gli disse Sherlock, col tono più brusco di quello che voleva. Non si aspettava che John sorridesse.

“Lo so. È un atteggiamento poco sano, ma non mi importa. Funziono bene così.”  
Sherlock distolse lo sguardo, lasciandolo cadere sulla fede nella sua mano. Lentamente, sollevò la mano destra e prese la mano sinistra di John, ancora sulla guancia. Se la rigirò tra le mani, mentre la mano sinistra, con un movimento che aveva imparato in un periodo meno bello della sua vita, si passava la fede dal palmo alle dita. Guardandolo negli occhi, con un mezzo sorriso che non riuscì proprio a trattenere, infilò la fede all’anulare di John, e poi baciò l’anello e la sua mano. Gli occhi del dottore diventarono quasi lucidi.

“Non so se recupererò mai la memoria. Ma non voglio stare qui ad aspettare che accada. Specie se tu sei qui, e se ti va bene anche questa versione mezza amnesica di me…”

“Tu sei sempre tu, non importano i ricordi.” Lo interruppe John. Sherlock gli sorrise,

“Ecco. Lo stai facendo di nuovo.” Sherlock lasciò la mano di John per pochi secondi, il tempo di togliersi la fede e porgerla al dottore, in una domanda a cui non riusciva a dare voce. John non ebbe bisogno di sentirselo chiedere. Afferrò la fede e fece di nuovo scivolare sull’anulare sinistro di Sherlock.

“Grazie per non averla tolta.” Gli disse.

“Grazie a te per avermela data.” Rispose Sherlock.  
John lo attirò in un abbraccio a cui il detective non fece resistenza, portando le sue braccia attorno all’uomo che sapeva essere suo marito, anche se non lo ricordava. La testa di Sherlock si appoggiò alla spalla sinistra, e Sherlock non si fece passare l’occasione: si scostò appena quanto necessario e diede un bacio laddove, istintivamente pareva, sapeva essere la cicatrice dell’Afghanistan. John ebbe un sussulto, stringendo Sherlock più stretto prima di lasciarlo andare, nonostante il suono di protesta. 

Non si allontanò di molto, però, usando le mani callose per sbottonare la manica della camicia viola e tirandola su, fino a scoprire i segni delle iniezioni. John si chinò, mentre Sherlock lo osservava, le labbra socchiuse, e ne baciò le cicatrici. E Sherlock capì che era il suo modo per ringraziarlo di non essere ricorso alla soluzione al 7%. Di seguito, John si spostò sul torace di Sherlock, appoggiando l’orecchio al suo cuore (battito accelerato, circa 120 battiti al minuto) e lasciandovi poi un altro casto bacio.

Sherlock lo avvolse nel suo abbraccio, chinando la testa fino a che non raggiunse con le labbra il punto sul collo di John dove poteva sentire il cuore, vedere il battito (110 battiti, per il suo bradicardico dottore, molto accelerato), e lasciò un bacio lì, di contraltare a quello sul cuore. John emise una risata umida, sollevando la testa per guardarlo negli occhi, e Sherlock sentì le mani del dottore avvicinarsi alla sua testa, tirandola verso di sé, lasciandogli un bacio sulla fronte, sorridendogli con gli occhi umidi.  
Sherlock ricambiò il sorriso, e si chinò verso di lui, lasciandogli due baci sulle palpebre, portandosi via il sapore del sale sulle labbra.

“John…” disse il detective, socchiudendo gli occhi mentre le mani del dottore salivano fino a scostare un ciuffo di capelli, sotto al quale Sherlock sapeva avere una linea bianca, a zig zag, unico ricordo della caduta.

“Shhh, Sherlock, lo so.” Gli rispose il dottore, prima di baciarlo proprio lì. Di rimando, Sherlock gli baciò la tempia, per poi trovarsi fronte a fronte con l’unico uomo da cui non si era sentito giudicato e trovato mancante. “Ti amo.” Sillabarono le labbra di fronte a lui, che annuì leggermente alla silenziosa richiesta di John. Le mani intrecciate tra i suoi riccioli allora lo tirarono, e Sherlock chiuse gli occhi appena prima che le loro labbra si toccassero. 

E il ricordo di ognuno dei loro baci si riaffacciò di colpo, senza soluzione di continuità. Sherlock sussultò, portando le sue mani ai lati del viso di John e inclinandolo leggermente, e subito dopo la mano sinistra si spostò dietro la testa del dottore, mentre la destra andava al suo collo, proprio nel punto dove l’aveva baciato, a sentire il cuore.  
Si separarono dopo alcuni secondi, rimanendo fronte a fronte, guardandosi. E Sherlock sorrise, tanto ampio quanto il giorno in cui aveva visto John venirgli incontro per la cerimonia e il dottore sussultò.

“Sherlock?” chiese, in un’unica parola capace di chiedere ‘ti sei ricordato? Sei tu? Stai bene?’

“ _John, il mio John_.” Fu la risposta di Sherlock, mentre, ridendo, lo abbracciava stretto e se lo tirava addosso. John iniziò a ridere anche lui, lo abbracciò stretto e lo baciò di nuovo.  
In silenzio, senza lasciarsi le mani per più di qualche secondo, si trasferirono in camera, la loro camera, Sherlock sapeva che John era esausto e lui in quel momento non aveva alcuna intenzione di lasciarlo andare fuori dalla sua portata.

Sotto le coperte, Sherlock assaporò la sensazione di poter di nuovo accedere a tutta la sua testa, stendendosi quasi sopra il dottore, sopra suo marito, e continuando a guardarlo. John ricambiò lo sguardo, sorridendo come ubriaco, e gli diede un altro bacio. E poi scoppiò a ridere.

“John, che cos’è che trovi così ilare proprio orai?” chiese il consulente detective, mettendosi a ridere anche lui.

“Ti rendi conto che la memoria ti è tornata dopo che ti ho baciato?” gli fece notare John, scostandogli dalla fronte un ricciolo ribelle.

“Aha. Un gesto che ha attivato contemporaneamente i centri mnemonici visivi, uditivi, tattili, olfattivi e gustativi, sbloccando l’ala nord.” Rispose seriamente Sherlock. John continuò a ridere. “Allora?”

“No è che… praticamente… sei una principessa Disney. Salvato dal bacio del vero amore.”

“Tu e le tue sciocche fiabe infantili.” Rise Sherlock.

“Aspetta che lo racconti agli altri…” lo sfidò John. Sherlock alzò gli occhi al cielo, e lo baciò di nuovo, per lunghi minuti.

“Magari riesco a fartelo dimenticare…” gli disse, dopo il lungo bacio, con la voce più bassa di un’ottava.

“Puoi sempre provare…” rispose John, divincolandosi leggermente sotto di lui, e tirandoselo di nuovo vicino per baciarlo, “Puoi sempre provare…”

***

_Il giorno dopo_

Se non altro, il fatto che Sherlock avesse recuperato la memoria aveva permesso a John di non fargli scoprire la festa a sorpresa. Il giorno dopo, a pranzo, si trovarono tutti a casa di Mrs. Hudson, dove la padrona di casa, suo fratello, Gary ( _Greg!_ Aveva detto John, ridendo), Molly, Mary e Anthea gli augurarono buon compleanno. Sarebbe dovuto essere più infastidito dalla festa, ma era troppo impegnato a baciare John per ringraziarlo del regalo. Le esclamazioni dei loro amici che festeggiavano il ritorno della sua memoria erano, per una volta, gradite. Perfino le risate quando, alla domanda di Mrs. Hudson su come fosse successo, John aveva risposto “Sherlock è una principessa Disney”.

**Author's Note:**

> Curiosità: Il titolo della storia è il titolo di una famosa canzone folkloristica inglese che si canta a natale, e i capitoli... sono il testo della canzone, ovviamente adattati!!


End file.
